Avengers Reassembled
by Egyptian Lotus
Summary: Candance and Siri are both recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be part of the Avengers. One of them, however, ends up working with both them and the villain. This takes place 2 years after the movie. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place two years after The Avengers movie. Italics are thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, but I do own whoever you do not recognize and the plot. **

**Chapter One**

***1 Day Ago***

"And then you want to know what happened to Snow White and Prince Charming? I ask looking at the kids.

They all eagerly shake their heads yes.

"They lived happily ever after, the end," I say and close the storybook.

"Yay!" They all cheer.

I smile at them.

"Another!" One of them shouts.

I shake my head no.

"Aw, please?" They all beg.

I sigh and then let out a little laugh.

"Ok," I say and they all cheer.

I open the storybook and flip through the pages.

"How about Cinderella?" I ask and they all nod.

"Once upon a time," I begin starting to read the story.

They all lean in excited.

"Prince Charming tried the slipper on Cinderella and it fit!" I exclaim

"Yay!" They all exclaim.

"I am glad. I do not like those evil step sisters!" One of the little girls exclaim.

"This is my favorite story!" Another girl shouts.

They all begin to whisper among themselves.

"Quiet down," I say with a smile. "I have not finished yet."

They all become silent.

"Prince Charming then took Cinderella to his castle, and then can you guess what happened?" I ask.

"They all lived happily ever after!" They all shout excitedly.

"The end," I say and then close the storybook.

I stand up and put the storybook back where it belongs.

"Aw, are you leaving?" One of the little boys asks.

I nod my head yes.

"One more story?" Another asks eagerly.

"No, no," I say shaking my head.

"Aw," They say and frown.

I laugh.

"I will be back tomorrow, and then I will read you the story of _Beauty and the Beast_," I say and watch as they all become excited again.

"Now what do we say to Miss Smith?"

"Thank you Miss Smith!" They all say in unison.

"You are all very welcome," I say happily. "You were all excellent listeners."

"Go back to your rooms children and get cleaned up. Dinner will be read soon."

They all stand up and exit the room.

"Thank you again, Candance,"

"It is no problem, Abby," I say with a smile. "I love volunteering here." I say honestly.

"I know you do." She says with a smile. "And the kids enjoy listening to you."

I just smile.

"Well I let you get going," She says as we walk over to the door.

"Ok, Abby. I will see you tomorrow," I say with a smile as I open the door.

"See you, Candance," She says as I step out of the door. "Oh, and don't forget that we are having a benefit for the children on Saturday."

"I won't," I say and then she closes the door.

_That was fun. _I think as I walk out of the building.

As soon as I round the corner of the street I take to get to my apartment, I stop dead in my tracks.

There is a large group of people standing on the street with police holding them back.

There are fire trucks and ambulances parked along the street as well. There is even a news van.

I look around and see the source of the commotion.

There is a building beginning to slowly collapse.

I run and push my way to the front of the crowd.

There are firefighters evacuating people, but not fast enough.

I hear someone scream and look up to see that the building is beginning to lean forward. I also now notice the fire damage as well.

_They are not going to get everyone out in time. _I think as more firefighters go into the building.

"It's going to collapse!" Someone shouts frantically.

"My dog is still in there!" A little boy that they had rescued shouts.

I look and see that the building is right on the verge of collapsing, bricks are falling everywhere.

_I have to help!_ I think and push the barrier.

"Miss, get back!" One of the officers shouts.

I ignore him and run directly in front of the building.

"Miss!" They shout again.

The building is now coming toward me.

I hold out my hands in front of me and it stops falling.

The crowd goes silent.

I turn and see everyone's shocked expressions.

"Don't just stand there!" I say and through my teeth.

I wasn't going to be able to hold the building in front of me for much longer.

I mean I am not physically holding it with my hands, but rather my telekinesis.

"Get them out of there!" I shout.

It takes them a minute to come out of their daze and then more firefighters run in as more come out.

The ones coming out look at me in amazement.

_They better hurry. _I think, closing my eyes due to the pain of the weight.

I have never used my powers on something this big. I am actually amazed that I am doing it.

I feel myself starting to be pushed down due to the weight of the building.

_Please hurry! _I think desperately.

"That's everyone!" A fireman shouts, exiting the building.

I hear the bark of a dog.

"Boxer!" Someone shouts. I recognize it as the little boy.

I smile, but then it quickly turns into a look of pain.

"I can't hold it much longer!" I say with pain lacing my voice. "Get everyone away!"

"Move people!" An officer orders.

I feel my powers give out and I fall to the ground.

The building begins to collapse and I hear people scream.

I put my hands out in front of me as I see the building coming toward me.

I close my eyes, and soon everything is silent.

_Either I am dead, or that worked. _I think and peek an eye open.

I smile as I see my force field surrounding the people and vehicles.

They are all looking around in amazement.

I stand back up and look at them.

"Come on we have to move!" I say.

They don't do anything at first.

"Now!" I yell and they all start to run.

Once they are all to safety, I run as well.

I make sure I am out of the buildings range and then drop my force field.

As soon as I do the building collapses.

I look to see everyone staring at me.

"Get a close up of her!" I hear the news reporter order her camera man.

_I don't want that. _I think and push my way through the crowd.

"Stop!" I hear the reporter call.

Once I am safely to my apartment building, I stop running and catch my breath.

I hurry inside and run up to my apartment.

_Looks like I'll have to move now. _I think sadly. _I am going to be all over the news. _

***Present***

I had just got done calling the Home for Underprivileged Children, to tell Abby that I could no longer come in.

Soon after there is a knock at the door.

I cautiously walk over to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Maria Hill. I am here with S.H.I.E.L.D.," They answer.

"What is that?" I ask curiously.

"I will explain everything if you let me inside," She replies.

_Should I let her in? _I wonder.

"Miss Smith, please," She says after I don't answer.

_How does she know my name? _I wonder, becoming a little uncomfortable.

"I would rather you do this willingly, so please let me in," She says in slight annoyance.

"I would rather not," I say.

"Last chance, Miss Smith," She says with warning.

"Please just leave me alone," I say.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that," She says and then kicks the door open.

I am too shocked to do anything, so I just stand there.

The next thing I know she is walking toward me, and then I feel a slight pinch in my arm.

"What did you…" I start but then top.

The room is spinning and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chap is in Siri's POV. The chapters will switch back and forth between Candance and Siri. Candance POV will be the odd chapters and Siri's will be the even. Read and Review Please. Your reviews will help us to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, but I do own any characters you do not recognize and the plot.**

**Chapter Two**

I am just sitting down to dinner when my work phone rings. I groan and answer it.

"Star, we need you in the village. The Reaper is back," Captain Delhi says.

"Damn," I swear. "Alright. Let me suit up."

The Reaper is a villain who appeared in India five years ago. He terrorizes villages, killing the inhabitants and stealing their riches.

I quickly got out of the comfy sweats I had just put on an hour before. I pull on my black leather pants and jacket. Then I pull on my black leather combat boots. I check that all my weapons are in place and head out, slipping on my mask.

When I reach the Ujest, the Indian village being over taken by the Reaper, many huts are already on fire.

I quickly locate the Reaper using my ninja senses.

"We meet again," I call out to him again.

He stops in his tracks and looks at me, "Not you again."

"Yes me again," I tell him. "I warned you not to come back here."

"You told me to not return to Lamar. This is ́Ujest," The Reaper chuckles.

"Alright, after I defeat you again, I am going to have to ask you to never return to India," I say.

Without warning, he pulls a gun and attempts to shoot me.

But, I am too fast for him. I dodge the bullet and throw my knife at him.

It just scrapes hi arm.

"Bitch," he hisses.

I just shrug and call my knife back to me. All my weapons were made with my blood, so they return when I beckon them.

"Nice try," I murmur. He was trying to sneak up on me while I was thinking. I dodge him and throw a throw a throwing star at him. It hits its mark.

Throwing stars were my favorite weapons. I used them the best. Hence, where I got my name.

"Go back to where you came from," I tell him.

"Fine. But you have not heard the last of me," he threatens.

I roll my eyes. He was a horrible villain. He gave up after a slight injury.

I make sure he actually leaves the village before I return to my hut.

"Thank you," Captain Delhi says as I walk past him.

"You're welcome," I smile.

***2 days later***

I just got home from my day job, an architect, when there was a knock at my front door.

I sigh and wrench open my door.

A black guy, dressed in all black, with an eye patch, was standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Kuthrapoli. I am looking to recruit you for S.H.I.E.L.D.," he syas.

"What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, "It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."

"Never heard of it," I say.

"No, you wouldn't have. That's the point," he says.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Nick Fury. I recruit people. I also am director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," He explains.

"Recruit for what exactly?" I ask.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.!" he exclaims, "Am I talking to a wall?"

"I meant why are you recruiting people, idiot," I tell him.

"Because we need people to help us fight and evil god," Nick Fury says.

I laugh, "Excuse me?"

"Look this can all be explained to you if you come with me," he says.

"I want it explained first," I demand.

Nick Fury apparently doesn't like that response.

He lunges at me, trying to inject me with something.

I manage to capture him in a headlock, turning the needle on him.

He slumps to the ground.

I laugh and move him to my couch.

When the Fury guy wakes up I have him bound to the couch.

"Now tell me what I want to know, and, maybe, I'll go with you. Oh, and don't try to pull another stunt like that last one," I say.

Nick Fury looks really annoyed, but he agreed.

"So why do you need to recruit people?" I ask him again.

"There is a villain. We have the original 6 avengers. They worked pretty well last time, nut the villain, a god named Loki from Asgard, may have escaped. We need more heroes," Nick Fury says.

"And why do you want me?" I ask.

"You are exceptionally talented. You were able to out maneuver me," Fury states.

"Maybe cause you've only got one eye," I shrug, "What happened to your eye?"

"That is none of your concern. Now will you becoming with me?" He says through gritted teeth.

"I guess," I shrug.

Fury groans and rolls his eyes.

"Let's go," He says.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yes," he sighs, " No time like the present."

"Let me pack."

We leave about two hours later, accompanied by 3 bags of my luggage.

Fury frowned at that.

"What? I'm a girl. I need accessories," I shrug.

Fury just shakes his head and leads me to a car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the review, alerts, and favorites. Enjoy :) and please keep the reviews coming :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, but I do own any characters you do not recognize and the plot**

**Chapter three**

I groan and open my eyes but quickly close them.

After a few seconds I try again. This time I am successful.

I look around realizing I am not in my apartment.

_What the heck… _I start to think, but then stop as everything comes back to me. _That woman drugged me! _I think angrily, but then fear quickly starts to set in.

I quickly sit up, but then wince due to the tightness of my muscles.

_So she drugged me and then took me to a hospital? _I think as I continue to look around the hospital type room. _No, that seems unlikely. _

"I have to find a way out of here," I say aloud and jump down from the cot.

I walk over to the door and am just about to reach for the knob, when the door opens to reveal a man with an eye patch and a woman.

_She looks familiar. _I think, _Wait. She is the one who drugged me!_

I shoot her a dirty look as they walk into the room.

"I am glad to see you are awake, Miss Smith," the man with the eye patch says.

"Where am I?" I ask, the panic clear in my voice, "And who are you?"

"You are at S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters," the man answers, "And I am Director Nick Fury and this is Agent Maria Hill." he introduces.

"We've met," I say angrily, while look at her.

"Sorry about the drugging," he says, although I don't think he means it, "But it was a necessary action."

"Necessary action!" I shout.

"Please Miss Smith, calm down," he says.

"Calm! You want me to be calm!" I yell, furious now, "I don't think I should be calm! Would you be calm after getting drugged and taken somewhere against your will?" I ask with my voice still raised.

"Please, Miss Smith, if you would calm down and take a seat," he says again, while gesturing toward the little cot thing I woke up on.

"No," I say firmly, "I want to leave."

"I am afraid that is impossible," he says and I can tell he means it, "Please just let me explain."

I sigh in frustration, but walk over and sit down. I cross my arms and stare at them.

"Well?" I ask, "Why am I here?"

"You are here because we would like to recruit you to be a part of a special team we have assembled," the man named Nick says.

"What team? What the heck is S.H.I.E.L.D?" I ask so confused and annoyed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is the Strategic Homeland Investigation Enforcement Logistics Division," he answers.

_That doesn't really explain anything. _I think annoyed.

"As for the team we have assembled there are 6 original people, and another new recruit like yourself," he informs, "And as I said before we would like you to be a part of it."

"Do I really have choice?" I ask, but already thinking of what the answer will be.

"No," he answers without hesitation.

I sigh. "So why are you assembling this team and what exactly does this team do?" I question.

"We are actually assembling, or rather reassembling , this team because it is possible that an old enemy has returned," he explains, looking at me, "This team is made up of people kind of like you. They are called the Avengers, and d they fight to protect the world against threats our normal forces can't."

"People like me?" I question, "I don't know what you are talking about," I say as convincing as I can.

"We know about your abilities, Miss Smith, so there is no use in denying it," he says and I can tell he is becoming slightly annoyed, "We saw what you did with that building back in Florida, and then we sent Agent Hill to get you."

"What do you mean back in Florida? Where in the heck are we?" I ask, wondering where their headquarters are.

"Above the Atlantic ocean," Agent Hill inputs.

My jaw drops. "So we are in like some giant plane thing then?" I ask.

She nods her head yes.

"And what is this enemy you were talking about?" I ask still upset.

"Let's get you introduced to the others and then we will have a meeting with everyone," he says the last part to Agent Hill, "If you would please follow us," he says and walks over and opens the door.

Once we are out of the room I look around.

After a little while of walking we reach a big room full of computer and what not, with people working at them.

"Wow," I say looking around.

I glance over at Fury and see he is smirking.

"So, where are these people you would like to introduce me to?" I ask as I follow him into another part of the aircraft.

"In here," he answers as we stop in front of a door.

He opens the door to reveal what resembles a conference room.

I notice that there are five men and one women sitting at the table.

"Miss Smith I would like to introduce you to the Avengers," Fury says gesturing toward them, "Wait where is Miss Kuthrapoli?" he asks Agent Hill. She shrugs.

A few seconds later and Indian looking women walks through the doors.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Kuthrapoli," Fury says rather annoyed.

The women just shrugs and then smirks clearly pleased that she was annoying him.

"Miss Smith, I would like you to meet Miss Siri Kuthrapoli, she is the other new recruit like yourself," he informs, "And Miss Kuthrapoli, I would like you to meet Miss Candance Smith," he introduces.

"Candy? What are you, a 30 year old stripper, who thinks she looks 22?" the woman asks sarcastically.

I narrow my eyes at her while everyone stares at her with the 'I can't believe she just said that' look.

"Finally! Someone else with a little character!" A man with short black exclaims.

"Great," I hear Fury mumble, "That is Tony Stark also known as Iron Man," He introduces.

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Mhmm," Siri agrees.

"Likewise," he says with a smirk.

"This is Steve Rogers, or better known as Captain America," he says pointing to a man with short light brown hair, who is sitting next to the man named Tony.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kuthrapoli, Miss Smith," He says while standing up and shaking our hands.

"You as well, Mister Rogers," I smile.

Siri nods.

"This is Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye," Fury says while gesturing to the man sitting next to Steve.

The man has short brown hair and is wearing all black with a bow and arrows strapped to his back.

"Hi," he says giving us a slight nod.

'Hello," Siri and I chorus.

"That is Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow," he gestures to the women with curly red shoulder length hair, who is sitting next to Clint.

"You couldn't have come up with a better code name than a spider?" Siri asks with laughter clear in her voice.

"A deadly one," Natasha points out clearly annoyed with her.

"It is nice to meet you Natasha," I offer after they stare each other down for a few minutes.

"You too," she says turning her attention to me.

"The man sitting next to her is Dr. Bruce Banner, also the Hulk," Fury introduces.

The poor guy looks so nervous because he keeps looking around and folding and unfolding his hands.

"Nice to meet you, Siri, Candance," he says , nodding his head toward each of us.

"And this," he says introducing us to the man I had noticed when we first walked in, "Is Thor."

The man has long shoulder length blonde hair and is dressed as if he works at a Renaissance fair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Siri, and Lady Candance," he says with a big smile.

"You too," I say with a smile as well.

"Did you pick him up at a Renaissance fair?" Siri asks Fury.

Fury just shakes his head. "How about you to take a seat," He suggests.

We do as he says and take a seat.

"So are you going to tell us why you assembled us again," Tony asks.

"Actually how about I have Thor do that," Fury says gesturing for Thor to talk.

Thor stands up and walks to the front of the table.

"He assembled you because Loki has escaped," Thor starts, "We believe that he has come to Midgard…"

"Midgard?" Siri asks, cutting him off.

"Earth," Thor corrects himself.

_Well he is definitely a strange person. _I think.

"We believe that he has come back to Earth to seek revenge," Thor finishes.

"Has there been any sign that he has come back?" Steve asks leaning forward onto the table.

"No," Fury answers, "But we believe that it is the most likely thing that he would do. We have assembled you because we want to be safe rather than sorry."

"Why did you recruit new people? We did well the first time with just the 6 of us," Tony inputs.

"We know you did, but if he is planning revenge we feel that it may be a lot harder for you to handle than it was the first time," Fury responds.

"So what do we do now if Thor believes that he has come back?" Natasha asks.

"We wait for him to make the first move," Fury answers simply and Natasha nods in agreement.

"Wait a second don't we get to be told more about this Loki guy, I mean I don't know if you remember or not, but we were not here the last time he attacked," Siri says.

"Yes, but for right now let's get you two rooms and let you freshen up. Everyone else, you are dismissed," Fury says.

They all begin to talk among themselves and exit the room.

"Agent Hill, please find Miss Smith and Miss Kuthrapoli some rooms," Fury says, "We will get you up to date on everything you need to know within the week," he tells us and then exits the room.

"Follow me," Agent Hill says.

After a few minutes of walking we reach a hallway full of doors.

"That is your room Miss Kuthrapoli and that is yours Miss Smith," Agent Hill says pointing to two doors beside one another.

"Thank you," I say.

She nods, "I will be back to get you later," She says and then leaves.

I open the door to my room and walk over to the bed.

_What the heck did I get myself into? _I think as I lay down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Well, that Candy girl is interesting," I think aloud as I lay down on my new bed.

I begin daydreaming. _I really like Iron Man. He is sarcastic and rude. Just like me. _I sigh as I think about him.

I am interrupted with a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Uh, it's Tony," is the answer.

I just shrug and open the door, "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to properly introduce myself," he says. "I am Tony Stark."

"Siri Kuthrapoli," I tell him and let him inside.

"You are from India?" he asks.

I nod in confirmation.

"Dr. Banner spent a few years there. He wanted to go somewhere peaceful," Tony says.

"Really? Maybe I will have to talk with him," I say.

"You don't want to do that. He's not a very interesting man," Tony laughs. "If you want a good time, you want to come looking for me."

"I'll be sure to remember that," I roll my eyes.

Tony is about to say something more when we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's open," I call.

Agent Hill opens the door and looks between Tony and I. "Really?"

"What?" Tony asks.

"She's been here a few hours, and you are already trying to get into her pants," Hill says.

"Hey, I was just talking to her," Tony argues.

"And, even if we were going to have hot, passionate sex, it wouldn't be any of your business anyway," I tell her.

She freezes. She looks completely shell-shocked.

"Director Fury has debriefing packets for you, in the room where we first conjoined. You will both need to pick one up before the end of the day," Hill says quickly and excuses herself as soon as she is finished.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Tony and I burst out laughing.

"I am glad I have found someone else who is as sarcastic as I am," Tony laughs.

"We should go get those packets," I say.

"Yes," he agrees.

"Stark," I call out as I see him walk out of his room ahead of me.

He stops and turns around. When he sees it's me, he grins.

I catch up to him and ask him what he's doing.

"Getting breakfast," he explains.

"Excellent," I smile. "I am hungry. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Tony says. "What kind of man would I be if I turned down a beautiful woman?"

"A gay one," I say.

He laughs, "Very true."

We walk down the hall to where I am assuming the kitchen is.

After breakfast, Tony invited me back to his room.

"I don't knwo how I am supposed to take that," I laugh.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Tony smirks. "But, hey, if you're up to that..."

"No," I roll my eyes. "I'll pass."

Tony chuckles and leads me to his room.

"No," Tony shrugs. "I just like talking to you. You're the only one here who gets my sarcasm."

"I like that in a girl," Tony grins.

"Oh, and do you have a girl?" I ask curiously.

"No. Until just a couple of weeks ago, I was dating a girl named Pepper. I thought I loved her. She's a slut; she slept with my assistant," Tony said bitterly.

"I am sorry," I tell him honestly. "I don't normally date, because I don't have time, and they don't understand. I am a superhero in India."

"Yes, I read all about you in the packets we got yesterday," Tony grins. "Your people wrote the Kama Sutra."

"Yes, we did," I laugh.

"So, how well versed are you in it?" Tony asks.

"Don't you wish you knew?" I joke.

"Yes," he says seriously.

I roll my eyes.

A knock sounds at the door.

"Seriously?" Tony grins.

Agent Hill walks in, "Seriously? Two days in a row?"

"Again, we are just talking!" Tony practically shouts.

"Calm down, Mr. Stark. Everyone is needed in the meeting room. We expect you there in five," Hill says leaving.

"That woman infuriates me," Tony says.

"So I've noticed," I say.

He just sighs, "We should go."

I agree.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming :) they encourage us to keep going :) I hope you all like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, but I do own any characters you do not recognize and the plot.**

**Chapter Five**

I am lying on my bed when there is a knock at the door.

I stand up and walk over to the door. I open it and see that it is Agent Hill.

"Yes?" I ask.

"We are having a meeting and you are required to attend, if you would follow me," she says.

I sigh and close my door, and then I follow her down the hallway.

"So where is this meeting at?" I ask curiously as we continue to walk through hallways.

"The main room," she replies as we reach the room full of computers and people.

She leads me to a round table at the back of the room and I see that everyone else is already here.

"Please take a seat," she says gesturing to the table.

I do as she says and take a seat next to Steve.

"So are you going to tell us what this meeting is about?" Tony asks looking bored.

"Has Loki shown himself?" Thor asks leaning forward in his seat.

"No, not yet," Fury says walking over to us and standing at the front of the table.

Thor sits back, but I can still tell that he is still worried. I can also tell that if his 'brother', by reading the debriefing packets I learned that Loki is his adopted brother, is back and here it is making Thor restless that he will not show himself.

"Let me hope that I am wrong then and he has not come back," Thor says.

"Yeah, let's," I mumble.

"No, I called this meeting because I want to discuss training our new recruits," Fury says.

"I don't need any training, in case you didn't notice, I did just fine in India, plus I took you down as well," Siri says with a smile.

I roll my eyes. _Talk about being full of yourself._

"I understand that but, Miss Smith, has had no proper training, and I also think it will still benefit you as well, Miss Kuthrapoli," Fury says.

"I am sorry, but I do not want to be a superhero," I speak up, "If I did I would have went to that fancy school for Mutants up in New York and became one of the X Men,"

"Mutants, X Men?" Thor asks confused, while looking at me. I look and see that Steve is just as confused.

"So you were born with your abilities! I was wondering about that," Tony says.

"Yes, I was wondering if you got them due to some experiment," Dr. Banner inputs, "Which I am glad to hear you did not."

"I don't even want to be here!" I exclaim, ignoring them, "I was doing just fine on my own and I was laying low out of the public eye. In case you have not remembered, but the government and the public do not like Mutants, which I happen to be!" I yell now, "The government has never done any good for me, so why should I help it?"

"How about you do it for the billions of people whose lives could be at stake," Fury says.

"The world will be fine with the 7 of you," I say standing up, "I'm sorry but I can't do this," I say now on the verge of tears.

I run out of the room and down the hallway to my room. I stop once I reach my door and don't even bother to open it .I just slide down it to the floor and begin to cry.

***3****rd**** Person POV***

"Well that was, umm, interesting," Tony says after a few minutes of silence.

"Should someone go and see if she is ok?" Steve asks.

"No, she will be fine, she just needs to adapt," Natasha answers.

"Natasha is right," Fury says, "She'll come around eventually. Now back to the training. Siri I think you should train with Natasha and Clint."

"Why?" Siri asks, "I told you I don't want to train."

"Because, both Natasha and Clint are trained in hand to hand combat as yourself, and they are skilled in weapons like yourself as well," Fury answers, "And I would also like if you would teach Miss Smith hand to hand too."

Natasha and Clint nod their heads in agreement.

Siri sighs and rolls her eyes. _Oh well, it will just give me a chance to kick their butts. _She thinks and smirks.

"Tony, Thor, and Steve, I want you to train with Candance," Fury says.

"Uh, do you think that is such a good idea?" Banner asks, "You yourself said that she has had no proper training, and throwing her into a training session with them could seriously harm her."

"They are just going to help her strengthen her abilities," Fury informs.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Tony asks.

"I have an idea but I will have to check with Miss Munroe, Storm," he informs, "On whether it will be effective or not."

"So when does this training begin?" Siri asks.

"Saturday," Fury answers, "We will figure out a time later."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Agent Hill, will you go find Miss Smith and inform her of what is going on?" Fury asks.

"Yes, but should I go now? I think she might need some space," Agent Hill says.

Fury thinks for a moment.

"No, not right now, but I would like her informed by the end of the day."

"Yes, Sir," Agents Hill agrees.

***Candance's POV***

Once I cry to the point where I have no tears left, I stand up.

I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath.

I open the door to my room and turn on my lights, then close the door.

"Why hello there," I hear someone say from behind me. I jump and turn around and am shocked at who I see.

"Y…you are, are, Loki?" I say in disbelief. The only reason I know this is due to those debriefing packets.

"So you have heard of me," he says with a smirk, "Candance isn't it?" he asks.

I don't say anything, I just stare at him.

"You know it is not very polite to stare, or to not answer someone's question," he says and I can see he is annoyed.

I still don't say anything.

"Well?" he asks again.

I start to reach for the door handle.

"I would not do that if I were you," he says looking at my hand.

I pull it back. "W… what, how are you even here?" I ask finally finding my voice.

"Well Candance," he says with a smirk, "Which is your name is it not? You better answer me."

I hesitantly nod my head yes.

"Well Candance I am not really truly here."

"Of course you are, I can see you," I say wondering if he is crazy.

He chuckles, "No you stupid mortal this is my astroprojection self."

I look at him confused for a few minutes, while being slightly angry at the mortal comment. "What do you want?" I ask, deciding to let that matter drop for now.

"At the moment nothing."

I look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You will tell no one of our meeting, because if you do it will not end well for you," he says with a threatening look.

"How will you know if I do?" I challenge.

"Oh trust me I will," he says circling around me once, "There are people on this ship that you Avengers should not trust," he says still with that same evil smirk.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

He just smirks even more, "We will meet again, Candance, you can be sure of that," he says and then he is gone.

I stand staring at the place where he had been, dumbfounded.

I don't even realize someone had knocked on my door until I hear it open.

"Are you ok Miss Smith?"

I snap out of my daze and see that it is Agent Hill who spoke.

"Oh, yeah I… I'm fine," I say as convincingly as I can.

She looks at me for a few minutes, probably debating on whether or not to believe me.

"What did you want?" I ask changing the subject.

"Director Fury wanted me to inform you that on Saturday you will begin your training with Tony, Thor, and Steve," She answers, "And Natasha and Clint will be training you in hand to hand. More inform, such as time, will be given to you later."

I nod my head as if to say 'OK'.

She then exits the room.

I walk over to my bed and flop down. _I should have fought her and never given her the chance to bring me here. _I think with regret.

_What in the world and I supposed to do about Loki? Should I tell someone? _I think. _No, I mean it is not like he did anything._ I argue with myself. _Although I probably should to let them know that he has returned and that he is here. _I try to reason with myself. _But if I do he will probably kill me!_

I let out a frustrated sigh._ This is not going to end well. _I think sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I had to get up at 6 a.m. on a Saturday morning to train with Natasha and Clint. _What fun_, I think sarcastically. I don't need their training. I am better than them. And that isn't me being cocky. I watched videos of them last night fighting Loki the last time. I've done better hand to hand in my free time.

I arrive at the training room five minutes late.

"I know you think you are all that, but I would appreciate you not wasting our time," Natasha says as soon as I walk through the door.

"No one gave me directions on how to get here. So, excuse me, if I got lost," I reply.

"Tony could have shown you," Natasha says rudely.

"I haven't seen him," I snap.

"My bad, I thought the two of you had something...," Natasha says.

"Let's just train," I roll my eyes. _I will show her then._

"Fine," Natasha grins. "Run 4 laps around the room to warm up."

I shrug. _That's nothing. I can run a mile in under two minutes. _

I run the laps and stop in front of her, not even out of breath.

She clears her throat, "Okay. Let's spar."

"Without weapons," Clint says. "I'll watch."

"Scared?" I ask him.

"No. I have to watch so I can improve your technique," Clint tells me.

"I think you'll be improving _her _technique," I mutter.

"What?" they both ask.

"Nothing," I shake my head, laughing quietly to myself.

Natasha just rolls her eyes and jumps at me.

I duck and roll, expecting her attack. She is trying too hard to surprise me.

She lunges at me again and manages to catch my leg. I bring my other leg up and force her shoulder down, making her drop my leg.

I right myself and attack her.

We tumble to the ground. Clint is simply looking on with amusement.

I force her arm behind her back. I use my leg to ram into the back of her knees causing her to fall to her knees.

She cries out as I use her hair to pull her head back.

"Alright. I think that's enough," Clint interrups our fight.

"So, hwo would you correct my technique?" I ask as I let Natasha go and get up off the ground.

"I...," Natasha glares at him, wanting him to say something. "I can't, Nat. She beat you."

Natasha huffs and storms out the door.

"Same time tomorrow," Clint says.

I nod before I leave.

When I arrive back at my room, Stark was sitting on my bed.

"Think you own my quarters now?" I ask him.

"No," he chuckles. "Though one day I hope you and I can simply share quarters."

"Pig," I mutter.

"You like it," he smirks.

I saunter over to him and straddle him. I press against him as I lean in to whisper in his ear, "In your dreams."

I back away.

"Tease," he accuses.

I simply shrug.

"I like you, Siri," Tony says.

"You've only known me for a couple days," I frown.

"Hey, I didn't profess my love. I'm just attracted to you," Tony says.

I smile, "I guess I can accept that."

"It's true!" Tony exclaims. "You're sarcastic and cynical and sexy."

I roll my eyes, "I guess you are those things as well."

"You certainly do know how to charm a man," Tony laughs.

"Shut it, Stark," I laugh. "If I wanted to charm you, I could. I just don't want to."

"I don't believe you," Tony says stalking over to me. He gets as close as he can and puts his hands on my shoulders.

His lips begin their descent. I can't look away, let alone pull away.

I am attracted to Stark.

Our lips are about to meet when the door flings open. Our heads snap over to the doorway.

Agen Hill is standing their with her mouth open.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. This is kind of a filler chapter. Please continue to review, we like the feedback :). Please enjoy :).**

**Chapter Seven**

I wake with a start and sit up, but as I do I wince. I am so sore from that training session yesterday, and it was only the first one. I stretch, but it doesn't help, it just results in me wincing more.

I get up from the bed and find a change of clothes.

Once dressed, I open the door and exit my room. I walk down a couple of hallways until I find the kitchen type room, no one is inside.

I look at the clock and see that it is only 5:30. I yawn and walk over to the coffee maker and start a pot of coffee.

I sit at the table and stare at my hands. The only reason I am up this early is due to the fact that I couldn't sleep.

"You're up early," I hear someone say from the doorway.

I look and see that it is Steve.

"So are you," I say in return.

"Still stuck in soldier mode when it comes to waking up," he shrugs, "Can't seem to break the habit."

I nod in understanding. I had read his profile and it is not hard to understand that he has trouble adapting.

"What is your excuse?" he asks taking a seat beside me, "I thought after that training session yesterday, you would be asleep for most of the morning."

"I don't know, just couldn't sleep," I say simply.

There are a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You want some coffee?" I ask standing up, wanting to break the silence.

"Sure," he answers, "Actually if you want I can make it," he offers.

"No, that is ok, I've got it," I say getting two mugs and setting them on the bar, "Milk and sugar?" I ask as I pour the coffee.

"No thank you," he responds.

I add the milk and sugar to mine and then walk over to the table. I set Steve's in front of him.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he says with a smile as I sit.

"You're welcome," I smile as I take a sip.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Steve questions.

"Well it depends on what it is," I say skeptically.

"It's about the other day, when we had the meeting to discuss training," he explains.

"Ok…" I say hesitantly.

"Why did you get so upset?" he asks and I can see he is curious, "I mean I know you were basically brought here against your will but…"

I cut him off by shaking my head.

"I…I can't," I say my eyes becoming teary.

I stand to leave but he stops me by grabbing my arm.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I am sorry, you do not have to tell me," he apologizes, "But if you ever want to, I will be more than happy to listen."

I smile at him and wipe my eyes. I sit back down and sip my coffee.

"You did well with your training yesterday," he says after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks," I smile, "But I wasn't that great."

"You were good for it being your first session," he encourages.

"Yeah well you guys pushed me around pretty good and I absolutely got beat up in hand to hand."

"You'll get better. You're great with your abilities, you just need to strengthen them, and the hand to hand will get better as you practice," he says with a smile.

I don't say anything; I just smile and stare at my coffee.

"Why don't we go train right now? It is only 6:30. I could teach you some of the basics," he suggest, "I mean only if you want to."

I think about it for a minute.

"Sure why not," I answer.

"Great," he says standing up.

"Here I will take your mug and wash it off," I say as he walks over to the sink.

"I've got it," he smiles and then takes mine.

After he washes them we head out of the kitchen and make our way to the training room.

We reach the training room within a few minutes. I pull my hair into a quick ponytail.

"So let's get warmed up," he says, "50 jumping jacks now," he orders going into soldier mode.

_Yay! _I think sarcastically. I mean Steve seems like a really nice person, but once he gets into soldier mode he is all business.

I start jumping and he begins to count.

"15 more to go," he says after a few minutes, "And done!" he says.

I stop and bend over to catch my breath, I hold my side.

After I regain myself, I stand up and look at him.

"What did Natasha and Clint teach you yesterday?" he questions.

"Umm…" I think for a minute, "I am not entirely sure. I stretched and warmed up and then they taught me some of the basics," I shrug, not really knowing.

"Well then how about I teach you how to block," he suggests, "Hit me!" he says.

"Excuse me?" I ask surprised.

"Try to hit me," he says seriously again.

"But…"

"Now!" he orders but not harshly.

I bring my fist up and then bring it down toward his face. He brings his hand up and grabs my hand, stopping me.

"Your eyes gave it away," he informs, "Never look at the place you are aiming for," He explains, "Try again, but this time do not look at where you plan to hit me."

I do as he says. I look at his face and then aim for his stomach. Once again he blocks me.

"Better," he says, "But just staring doesn't work that well either. Try again," he orders.

I do and once again aim for his face, this time he dodges it.

"Better. Now I am going to try and hit you and I want you to block me," he says, "What you need to do is watch my hands, watch my muscles twitch, and then predict what way I am going to move my are and where I am going to hit you," he instructs.

"Umm… Ok," I say a little hesitant.

"I won't hurt you," he reassures.

I nod my head agreeing.

I watch his arms and before I know it, his hand is coming toward my head.

I close my eyes and put my hands up. When I don't feel anything, I open them.

"Well you blocked it, but can you try without the force field?" he asks with a slight smile.

I look and notice that I do in fact have my force field up.

I nod my head yes.

"Sorry," I apologize, "It is a habit."

He nods in understanding, "It is ok, you just have to break that habit. I mean it is a great ability, but I don't think you can hold it forever, especially if you are being attacked."

"You're right," I agree.

"Let's try again," he says.

I nod letting him know I am ready.

I watch his arm but as soon as it comes toward me, I duck.

"Well that was a good dodge," he says.

"Let's just forget it," I say frustrated, " I am no good."

"You just need practice. Don't give up," he says.

We practice for about an hour longer. By the end of it I managed to block at least 4 of his blows. The other times I either dodged them or used my force fields.

"That was good, you are getting better," he says as we walk out of the training room.

"Thanks, but I still stink," I say still trying to catch my breath.

"Where have you two been all morning?" Tony asks with a smirk while walking toward us, "Were you bonding?"

"We were training," Steve informs him, "Why do you care?" he asks.

"Agent Hill was sent to round us up by Fury," Tony informs.

"Why did something happen?" Steve asks and I can see he is worried.

"No, Fury just wanted to discuss how the training went yesterday," Tony says, "Come on everyone is waiting."

We follow Tony into the main room where everyone is already sitting at the table.

"Found them," Tony calls as we walk back to the table.

"Now where is Agent Hill?" Fury asks as we take a seat.

"Director Fury I couldn't…" Agent Hill starts to say as she walks over to us, "Oh where were you two?" she asks Steve and I.

"Training," Steve replies.

"I found them," Tony says with a smirk and I can tell he just wanted to annoy Agent Hill.

We sit and discuss how the training went and what Siri and I both need to improve on. The meeting in total takes about a half an hour. We now have training sessions set up three times a week.

The rest of the day is pretty much uneventful, so after super I decide to go to my room and stay there for the rest of the night, and hopefully catch up on the sleep I didn't get the other night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It is after my training session on Monday. I had trained with Clint today. I guess Natasha was too ashamed to show up. Not that I blame her, I did kick her ass.

There is a knock on my door as I walk out of my bathroom, fresh from the shower, only wrapped in a towel.

"Who is it?"

"Tony," is the reply.

"It's open," I tell him. He would just come in anyway.

"Wow. This isn't what I was expecting when I came here. I actually was just going to say we are about to land, dock, whatever the hell this thing does," Tony says.

"Oh?" I ask. "We've reached New York already?"

"Apparently," Tony shrugs. "I ran into Steve in the hallway, he heard it from Fury. So, I guess it's true."

"Fury doesn't seem like he would be the type to joke," I admit.

"Between you and me, we have a bet going. We continuously add money to the pot, and whoever makes him laugh first gets the winnings," Tony whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask.

"Because we work for the government. They are probably listening and watching our every move," Tony explains.

"Every move?" I question.

"Just about. Why?" Tony asks.

"Well, I don't want them watching me as I shower. Or, when I sleep. That's creepy and disturbing. I would like some privacy," I exclaim.

"Privacy doesn't exist anymore, darling," Tony laughs. "But, I am sure they are modest. They don't want to see you using the toilet or having sex."

"Uh, are they males or females?" I ask.

"Probably both," Tony shrugs. "I have never been to the control room. I don't know who operates what. I may be able to find out, though. I am tech savvy, in case you didn't know, I am Tony Stark."

"Thank you. I hadn't realized," I roll my eyes.

Tony just nods his head, acting completely serious. Sometimes he is such a dork.

"So why did you come here anyway?" I ask. "Besides to tell me we were going to be arriving at our destination soon. Surely, that is not the only reason you came here."

"It's not the actual reason at all. I just passed Steve on my way to here, and he told me. I actually wanted to have my way with you," Tony says.

"I knew it," I nod. "When do you not think about sex?"

"Well, when I… nope, I pretty much think about it all the time. Is that such a bad thing?" he questions. "Sex is a very healthy thing."

"Yes, because it makes you a man whore. If you were to settle down and still think about sex all the time. Or just think about sex with one woman at a time, and then it wouldn't be so bad. But, thinking about a different woman every day is not appropriate for someone your age. You are not a hormonal teenager," I say exasperated.

"Well, tell me how you really feel," Tony looks shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to get so… defensive. It's just… I have gone out with guys like you. I don't know why I am attracted to the ones who I know I can't end up with. It just keeps happening," I sigh sitting down on my bed. I realize I am still only in a towel, but at this point that seems futile.

Tony sits down beside me and stares at me for a minute. "Are you attracted to me?"

I stare back at him trying to decide how I want to answer. "I don't know." It was the honest one.

Tony smiles, "I can live with that." He is just about to kiss her, again, when Fury walks in.

"For the love of all that's holy! Can we never get a moment alone?" I exclaim.

"We are landing in 7 minutes. Tony, we will be stopping at your tower before heading to headquarters," Fury reports.

"Why are we going to Stark Tower?" Tony looks confused.

"Because Miss Potts has a prototype we demanded she make. We must retrieve it," he states.

"Pepper left," Tony informs. "Why did she come back?"

"She left you," Fury points out. "She didn't leave your company."

"Well, then after you receive this prototype, I am firing her," Tony says.

"Why?" I ask.

"She cheated on me. I don't want to work with her anymore," Tony says in anger and hurt.

Fury takes his leave with the departing words, "It is your decision. I just want what I asked for first."

"You know, I could go up there with you to get the prototype. We could make her jealous," I suggest.

Tony brightens at the idea. "Okay, but can we tell her you are my new, amazing, hot, girlfriend."

"Sure," I shrug.

Tony looks at me for a couple seconds, "Can it be the truth?"

"Huh?" I ask startled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tony asks.

"We haven't even gone out, or really gotten to know each other, though," I say. "Usually, women are courted in India."

"In America, we date first, and get to know each other later. Oh, and it is customary to have sex on the first date, or even before," Tony tells me.

I narrow my eyes. "I will at least accept the first part of that statement. I, however, do not believe that last part at all."

"Some people do have sex on the first date," Tony argues. "Just not all."

"And do I look like "all" to you?" I ask him.

"No," he sighs. "You are far too extraordinary to be like "all"," he sighs.

"Now you are trying to sleep with me," I say. "It won't work. You must court me first."

"What are we? Living in the dark ages?" Tony asks.

"Okay, you must date me first," I amend the previous statement.

"Fine, will you still be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Uh, no," I say.

He growls, "What? Why not?"

"I don't like your tone," I say.

He huffs. Then he climbs off the bed and gets down on his knees. "Siri, the apple of my eye, the ying to my yang, would you please concur to being my girlfriend? You are so pretty and smart and funny. There is nothing that would make me happier."

"Well, when you put it like that… I suppose I will accept," I grin.

"Good," Tony smiles. Then he stands and pulls me off the bed. He brings his lips down to mine and kisses me softly.

I smile into the kiss.

"What?" Tony pulls back.

"We weren't interrupted," I laugh.

"True that," Tony murmurs. "Once we are back in New York we will have much more privacy. In fact we will no longer be required to stay with Fury."

"I have nowhere to stay," I realize. "I have never been to New York before."

A grin slowly spreads across Tony's face, "You can live with me."

I narrow my eyes.

"I have a separate room. Well, actually it was originally Pepper's."

"I don't want to sleep in your ex-girlfriend's room," I pout.

"Alright," Tony laughs. "If you wanted to share with me that bad, you could have just said so."

"We will not be having sex. Understood?" I clarify.

"Yes, ma'am," Tony mock salutes.

When we reach the mainland, Tony helps me out of the ship and Fury demands we immediately go to Tony's apartment and get what Fury needs from Pepper. Then return to HQ immediately.

"No lolly-gagging," he yells as we walk away.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony shouts. "Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean the rest of us aren't."

"Tony," I blush furiously.

"Oh, I am just teasing," he laughs.

"They don't know that," I tell him.

"Trust me; they would have thought we were doing it anyway. I don't date. Pepper was the first and the last. And we see how well that worked out. No wonder I don't do this often," Tony sighs.

"Then why are you dating me?" I ask confused.

"It is what you want," Tony says. "Besides, I really like you."

I stare at him, "That is actually really sweet, Tony."

"I am not a total ass you know," he says.

The elevator ride to the top of the tower was a slow one.

"So, Pepper still has a key?" I ask him.

"Only until I fire her," Tony tells me. "Honestly, I didn't think she would still want to work here. She was the one who cheated on me and ruined everything."

"Are you sure you aren't still stuck on her?" I ask. "Because I don't want to get into a relationship with a man who is in love with another."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about love?" Tony looks flabbergasted.

"I thought that is why you were so angry about her cheating on you, because you loved her," I say confused.

"No," Tony laughs. "I just trusted her so much. We have been partners and friends for so long. I thought I knew her. I thought we could have a stable relationship. Don't get me wrong, I thought, that one day, I would fall in love with her. I sometimes saw myself ending up with her. I just didn't love her at the time we were dating. I was just furious that she broke my trust like that, and didn't even have second thoughts about it. It was disgusting."

"Oh," I murmur. "I am sorry."

"It's okay, babe," he grins at me. "You are different. I trust you."

"Then how am I different from Pepper?" I ask confused. "You trusted her, too."

"I am hoping that if you do hurt me, though I am not saying that you will, it will not hurt as much, because I don't know you as well. I have no expectations of you. You are a new person, a new chance," Tony explains.

"I am not entirely sure if that should be taken as a compliment or an insult," I think aloud.

"I meant it as a sincere compliment," Tony says. He takes a deep breath as we finally reach the apartment at the top of Stark Tower.

"Tony," Pepper exclaims as he steps out of the elevator. I step out almost directly behind him. I stay close to give off the illusion that we can't stop touching each other for a moment.

"Miss Potts," Tony replies coldly.

"You're apartment is amazing," I speak up.

Pepper's eyes turn to me. "Who are you?"

"Siri, pleased to meet you," I smile at her.

"You, too," Pepper mutters.

"You have something for Fury?" Tony asks Pepper. He wants to get this done as quickly as possible I can tell.

"Uh, yes. It is just the prototype though. As soon as he gives the approval I can begin to build the actual model," Pepper explains.

"That will not be necessary. Stark Industries is no longer in need of your services. But, we thank you for your time," Tony tells her.

"Are you firing me?" she asks incredulous.

"Yes, I believe I am," Tony says.

"You can't run this company without me," Pepper said. "Who will keep you on track and out of trouble?"

"I believe I have taken over that role," I stay, standing straighter next to Tony.

Pepper's eyes narrow.

"Miss Potts, the prototype, please," Tony reiterates.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Stark," she says and retrieves it.

"Okay?" I ask Tony.

He looks at me and his eyes soften, "I'm alright. Thank you for being with me."

I take ahold of his hand, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Tony pulls me close and I giggle. He kisses my forehead as Pepper comes back into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," she practically growls. "I will take my leave now."

"Leave the keys you have," Tony says, not even looking up at her.

I smile softly. He really is handsome.

Once Pepper is gone, Tony shows me around his apartment.

"Aren't we supposed to be returning to HQ?" I ask.

"Shh," Tony whispers. He pulls me close again and his lips descend onto mine.

I moan into his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck.

His hands come to rest on my bottom, and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he backs us into a wall.

He kisses my neck and my head falls back against the wall. His hand, meanwhile, snakes its way up my shirt.

"Tony," I whisper. "We should stop."

Tony looks disappointed, but he lets me down.

"I'm sorry," I murmur.

"Don't apologize. You have morals. I commend that," he grins. "Really, I do."

"Let's go to HQ. Maybe we can continue later," I suggest.

Tony grins and takes my hand.

"This time we are riding in style," Tony laughs.

Tony's idea of style was a red Ferrari 458 Italia. I will admit it was a sweet ride.

"I bet we could get kinky in this car," Tony says.

I roll my eyes.

"What?" Tony shrugs. "It was just a suggestion."

"Just drive," I tell him.

He shrugs and speeds off. He has to be going at least 90 mph.

When we reach HQ, everyone is in mass chaos. People are running around, scrambling, panicking. Something horrible must have happened.

"What's going on?" I ask Tony.

"I have no idea," he says. He stops the nearest woman in a suit. "Excuse me? What's going on?"

"Loki," is all she says before scrambling off again.

Tony speeds up his pace looking for Fury. At least I am assuming that is who he is looking for.

"Fury," Tony yells as he enters what looks like a meeting room. "I brought the prototype, but what is going on here?"

"Loki has made his appearance," Fury says. "Now we have our proof and can start making plans against him."

"What happened? Everyone seems frightened," I ask.

"Loki has the power to astral project himself. We do not know where he really his, he doesn't want us to know. He projected himself into one of the main hallways. People tried shooting at him and taking him down, but since it was just a projection it went right through. Many did not know he could astral project and thought he was invincible or some sort of mega-god," Fury explains.

"Is he not a god?" I ask.

"He is," Fury confirms. "People's minds stop working when they are frightened."

"Did he say anything, or did he just pop in to frighten us?" Tony questions.

"He made it known that he has a new plan," Natasha speaks up.

We turn our attention to her.

"I was the only one of us that was there for what he actually said. He has given up his plans of human domination. He has decided he would rather destroy Planet Earth," Natasha says. "We do not know if he actually has the ability or the means to do as he says. But we cannot overlook a possible threat. Not with Loki. He is too dangerous."

"So, what do we do now?" Tony asks.

"Do you have the prototype?" Fury asks.

"Yes," Tony says handing it over. He looks it over for a couple seconds. "What is it exactly?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites, we really appreciate it :) Hope you like this chapter. Please continue to review, we like the feedback :)**

**Chapter Nine**

_I should probably come out of my room and see what everyone is doing. _I think getting off of my bed. _I can't stay in here forever._

Since we reached headquarters and got our rooms, I haven't come out since.

I walk over to the door and open it. I look around and see some of the Agents running through the hallway, almost in a panic. I step out of my room and into to the hallway. I close the door just as a few Agents run by.

"Is something wrong? What's going on?" I call to them, but they do not hear me.

_I wonder what could be wrong. _I think as I begin to make my way to the main room.

"Well, if it isn't Candance, just the person I was looking for," I hear someone say from behind me.

I freeze in my tracks and slowly turn around.

"Loki," I say getting a little nervous.

He smirks.

"Why were you looking for me?" I ask and then a thought hits me, "Are you the reason everyone appears to be in a panic?" I ask.

He still just smirks, "How about we go somewhere more private to talk," he says.

"Uh," I say, not knowing what I should do, "Ok, follow me," I say figuring it would be best not to fight him.

I lead him to my room, and once we reach it I open the door and we go inside.

`"Now what do you want?" I ask sounding more confident than I feel.

"Nothing really," he shrugs still smirking; "I thought I would just take this chance to get to know you."

"Mhmm, why don't I believe you?" I challenge, but it is a weak attempt, "What are you doing here, and are you even really here or is it your astral projection self again?" I ask.

"My, my so full of questions," he says circling around me once, "You do know that I do not have to answer a mere mortal such as yourself right?"

"Well, then you should know that if you don't answer me, then I won't answer anything you ask me if you happen too," I shoot back, but then quickly regret it as I see a hint of anger flash in his eyes. As soon as it came, though, it is gone and he is once again smirking.

"Alright," he says, walking to stand in front of me again, "Yes, I am the reason why S.H.I.E.L.D. is in a panic right now, and it did not take much either. All I simply had to do was appear in one of their hallways, and all chaos broke loose. I also revealed my plan to them as well," he says basically bragging.

"So then this is your astral projection self?" I question.

"Yes," he simply answers.

"What is your plan?" I ask.

"Uh ah," he says holding his finger up. "Your turn to answer some questions," he counters.

I don't say anything.

"Why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asks.

_Well what a simple question, I thought he would have asked something harder than that. _I think.

"I didn't really join, well not on my own accord," I say, "I was forced to basically. Agent Hill came to my house," I say explaining, "The only reason they found me was due to a certain… incident," I say not really wanting to tell him everything.

"Interesting," he says as if thinking, "Tell me, when did you discover your, what do you call them… abilities?"

"Umm, when I was young. Why the heck do you want to know?" I ask.

"Just curious," he shrugs, "And how did your parents feel about it? Where are they now?" he asks curiously.

_Why in the world would he care about things like that?_ I wonder.

"What if I refuse to answer? I could go right now and…" I begin to say reaching for the doorknob.

"You will not!" he says furious, "Answer the question now!" he demands.

I cringe at his tone. "T…they didn't care what I was, they found me special, and they are dead now," I say on the verge of tears.

"How did they die?" he asks stepping closer to me.

I turn my head away so I don't have to look at him. I feel tears slip down my cheek.

He puts his hand under my chin and turns my head to face him. I don't dare look at him.

"Well it must have been pretty tragic," he says noting my tears, "Look at me!" he demands.

I open my eyes to see he is smirking, "We will meet again, soon," he says and then he is gone.

I blink a few times, and then the tears begin to come on full force and I begin to sob.

After a few minutes of crying I gather myself and head out of my room. I make my way to the main room to see what Loki had threatened, considering he hadn't told me.

Once I reach the main room, I see all the Agents walking around in a panic. I look around until I spot the others, once I spot them I make my way over to them.

"Where have you been?" Fury asks as soon as I reach them. I can tell he is angry that I wasn't here.

"I was sleeping," I lie, "What happened? Everyone seems panicked about something," I ask, becoming uncomfortable under Fury's gaze.

_You know for a person with only one eye, he sure can give a mean stare._ I think.

"Loki has shown himself, well rather his astral projection self. So we have no idea where he is, and he also revealed his plan to us," Fury informs, taking his gaze off of me and looking around.

I mentally sigh in relief, glad that he bought my lie, and that he isn't staring at me anymore.

"What is his plan?" I ask curiously.

"Well," Natasha speaks up, "he said, he has given up his plans of human domination. He has decided he would rather destroy Planet Earth. We do not know if he actually has the ability or the means to do as he says. But we cannot overlook a possible threat. Not with Loki. He is too dangerous."

"Natasha was the only one of us who was there, and heard him," Fury explains.

I nod understanding, "Can he do that though?" I ask curiously.

"We are not sure but we are not taking any chances," Fury says firmly, "I've got a plan though," he informs, "and it has to do with this prototype," he says holing it up and showing us.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. We've been on vacation for the past week. Please Review It's always appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"So, what is the meeting about this time?" I ask as we gather in the meeting room.

"A way to keep Loki from returning to Earth," Fury states.

"I thought he already had," Candace says.

"No, he has just escaped his prison on Asgard. We are not sure where he has gone, or if he has even left Asgard, but he has not made an appearance, a live appearance, on Earth. Thor believes he may have gone to Jotunheim," Fury announces.

"What is Jotunheim?" I ask.

"Home of the Frost Giants, where Loki is originally from," Thor explains.

I nod. "Continue."

"Thank you, Siri," Fury's eyes narrow.

"Anytime, matey," I grin.

"Excuse me?" Fury snaps.

"I just thought since the rest of the "Avengers" had sweet nicknames you should have one too," I shrugged seriously.

Fury's eyes narrow even farther if that is even possible. He looks like his head is going to pop off his shoulders.

"Just calm down," Natasha says to Fury. "She's disposable. We can get rid of her if you want."

"No. We need her ninja reflexes," Banner argued. "She is the only one who can match Loki's quick moves."

"Let's get back on topic. Speaking of Loki, can we return to the plan," Fury says.

"Sure, what exactly does the thing do?" Candance asks.

"Tony, please explain your contraption," Fury says gesturing to him.

"Well, we will send it up in space on a satellite. Once it reaches a certain altitude the outer shell will break creating a force field that will reach around the entire earth. It will orbit along with the satellite, the fluctuation will allow it to repair itself and keep up strength. It will block out any attacks by Loki, but also falling objects from space, such as meteors and the like," Tony explains.

"That's brilliant," Banner says. "How did you come up with this?"

"Well, actually the basis of the idea came from a movie," Tony shrugs. "I just tweaked it a little bit to fit a god."

"Well we are going to attempt it tomorrow. The Russians are sending up a satellite and we are going to put the real thing on it. If Tony has it ready," Fury says looking to Tony.

"Just one last tweak and it will be complete. I will fly it over myself," he nods.

"Great," Fury nods. "I guess that concludes the meeting.

"Wait," Candance speaks up. "What if Loki is already on Earth?"

We all spin around to look at her.

"Do you know something we don't?" Fury accuses her.

"No! Of course not," she frowns. "I just think it could be a real possibility. If he can escape a prison built for a god. Why can he not make it to earth without anyone knowing?"

"She does have a good point," Steve admits.

"That's just not his style, though," Tony argues. "He's like me. He likes flair and attention."

"While that is true, from what I have read of Loki and know of you," I say. "Maybe Loki is playing it differently this time. Maybe he wants to throw you off. He wants you to think he isn't on earth so you make plans to protect him from getting in and not if he is already in. If that's what is going on, you are playing right into his hands."

"Can he astral project from Asgard to earth?" Candance asks.

"That is a good question," Fury says. "One we don't know the answer to. But, he is extremely powerful, so I am guessing he would be able to."

"Hmm," Candance murmurs to herself.

"Well, I suppose we need a plan in case he is on earth too," Tony says. "Shall I get brainstorming?"

"Yes. But I don't know what kind of invention will be large enough or strong enough to stop him," Fury shakes his head.

"I will create something or my name isn't Tony Stark," Tony says defiantly. "Siri, do you want to help?"

"Sure," I grin.

"Great. I could use an assistant," Tony says.

I narrow my eyes, "As long as you don't start ordering me to get you sandwiches."

"Never," Tony promises.

"And how much do I get paid?" I ask.

"I don't have to give you money, I can repay you in other ways," he winks at me.

I roll my eyes, and everyone else groans.

Tony just shrugs.

"Let's get going, Stark," I tell him before he can say anything else.

"Want to take a break?" Tony says coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waste.

"Tony, we should really be doing this. We're trying to save Earth," I murmur as he plants kisses down my neck.

"So? We're not going to finish it if we tire ourselves out," Tony says. "Our brains, I mean."

He moves his hands to slowly unbutton my shirt.

"I guess we could use a break," I sigh.

Tony chuckles, "I knew you would come around."

When we went back to headquarters the following morning, we were still nowhere with the new prototype. We didn't even have an idea.

"I think it's just too difficult," I say honestly. "There is no way we can protect the whole of earth from the inside out."

"Of course we can. We just have to figure out how," Tony argues.

"What if there is no how?" I suggest. "Sometimes there is no solution."

"There is always a solution. You just have to be willing to look for it," Tony says.

"Wow. That was kind of deep," Banner teases him.

"I can be deep," Tony shrugs.

"If you are so sure then get working on it," Fury says to Tony.

"Let's go, Siri," Tony says to me.

I sigh and follow him out. I am still skeptical about whether there really is a solution. It seems almost impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy :) Thank for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews, we really appreciate it :) Please continue to review, we like to know what you think so far : )**

**Chapter 11**

I exit my room and make my way to the main room. Tony should be getting ready to head off to Russia and we are all supposed to see him off.

"Where is Stark? He and Miss Kuthrapoli should have been up from the lab by now! The Russians are launching in an hour!" I hear Fury yell once I reach the main room. "Have you seen him, Dr. Banner?" Fury questions as I make my way over to the group.

"Not since I've been in the lab. I reminded him about it before I left," Banner answers.

"Have you seen him, Miss Smith?" Fury asks.

_Great, I thought I could just sneak my way over to the group, so much for that. _I think.

"No," I answer.

"Agent Hill, can you see if you can find him?"

"Yes, Sir," Agent Hill answers and begins to make her way to the hallway.

"No need, I am here," Tony announces as he walks in, Siri is close behind.

Everyone turns around and looks at him.

"Where is your suit?" Fury questions and I can tell he is getting angry, "You do know the Russians are launching in less than an hour?"

"It's on the roof. Shall we go?" Tony says with a smirk and makes his way to the elevator with Siri.

I look at Fury and see he has his eye narrowed at him, clearly annoyed.

"Well?" Tony says as the elevator door opens and he and Siri step in.

Fury lets out a huff of frustration, but makes his way to the elevator with us close behind.

Once we are all in Tony pushes the button for the roof.

"What were you doing?" Fury asks, turning so that he is facing Tony.

"Finishing up with a few ideas for the new prototype," he answers, "And I got a little side tracked," he says with a smirk while looking at Siri who smiles.

Fury rolls his eye. "That all could have waited until you got back," Fury says just as the elevator dings and the door opens.

Tony just shrugs as we all make our way out of the elevator.

"Here is the prototype; you know what you are supposed to do right?" Fury questions as he hands him the briefcase with the prototype in it.

"Yep, fly to Russia, attach it to the satellite while not getting caught, which is disappointing because you know how I love to make an entrance," he says with a smirk.

"Just suit up, Stark, and get ready to go," Fury says annoyed.

Tony lets out a little chuckle and walks over to where he has his suit. He has it on in no time.

"We are counting on you, Stark," Fury says seriously, "Now go, or you are going to miss it."

"Be careful," Siri says to him.

"I will," he says and then gives her a kiss.

"Get going, Stark," Fury orders and they break apart.

Tony then flips his mask down and flies off.

"Think he will be able to do it without making a scene?" Natasha asks as we file back into the elevator.

"Let's hope," Fury says as he pushes a button.

The elevator ride is silent and as soon as it dings, we all step out.

"Dr. Banner, Miss Kuthrapoli, I want you two down in the lab looking over those ideas," Fury orders.

Banner nods and then makes his way to the hallway with Siri following behind.

"Is there anything you want us to do, Director?" Natasha asks.

"Actually, I would like to talk to Thor. As for the rest of you, nothing at the moment, just make sure that Miss Smith does her training sessions today," Fury answers, "When Stark gets back I will gather everyone."

"Yes, Sir," Natasha says then walks out of the room.

Clint, Steve, and I follow her out as Thor stays to talk to Fury.

I am just about to turn down the hallway to my room when Natasha stops me.

"Your training session with Clint and me starts in 15 minutes," She informs me.

"Ok," I say as she turns to catch up with Clint and Steve.

I sigh as I begin to walk down the hallway to my room. Not only do I have a training session with Natasha and Clint, I also have one tonight with Tony, Thor, and Steve. The sessions always leave me exhausted and I barely get enough sleep, but at least my hand to hand is getting better and I am also great at controlling my abilities now. I just need to make them stronger.

I reach my room and then open my door and step inside. Once I close my door I turn on my lights.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," I hear Loki say behind me and I jump.

I turn around so that I am facing him.

"So do tell me, where was Stark heading to in his Iron Man suit?" he asks.

"Russia," I answer.

"Why is he going to Russia?" he asks stepping closer to me.

"Why should I tell you?" I say, sounding more confident than I feel.

"Because I can kill you if you do not," he says simply yet threateningly.

I still don't say anything, I just stare at him. He just smirks but I can tell he is annoyed that I am not answering him.

"You know after our last conversation I felt the need to do some research on you, and I will tell you that I found out some very interesting things."

_What could he have possibly found out? _I think nervously as he stares at me, waiting to see what I will do.

I do what I think is the best option and still don't say anything. He obviously realizes this and continues to speak.

"Frankly, I am surprised that you are helping these people. I mean after what happened with your parents…"

"Don't," I say starting to get angry, he sees this and his smirk grows. I look at him and see that he has a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"Unless there is another reason as to why you continue to stay here with them," he says walking behind me. I begin to turn to face him but he stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Could that reason be revenge perhaps?" he asks softly in my ear.

"I…" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"You know you want it, and I can help you get it," he says walking back in front of me. "All you have to do is help me, and you can start by telling me what Stark is doing in Russia."

_What should I do? _I wonder. _He could help me but then if I do get tangled up with him it could blow the façade I have made for myself here. But he definitely could help me…_

"Well?" I hear him ask impatiently and I am pulled out of my thoughts,

"Let's assume that I do want revenge. Who is to say that I don't already have a plan?" I challenge.

"I'm not saying that you do not, and do not try to lie to me, I know you want it. I can see your bitterness, your anger, I could see it the last time that we talked and now I know the reason, and I do not blame you," he says with a smirk. "With my help you could accomplish it and maybe even gain more than you thought. All you have to do is help me, be my spy and inform me of what their plans are to stop me, and who knows; maybe the revenge you want will help my plan as well."

I think about it for a little bit.

"You better hurry; you wouldn't want to miss your training session with Agents Barton and Romanoff."

"How did you…"

"Not important," he says holding up his hand to cut me off, "What is your decision?"

"I will help you," I say, "If you help me."

"I already said I would and I am very interested to hear what your plan is and how you plan to accomplish it, but that will have to wait until the next time we meet. Now, though, I need you to tell me what Stark is doing," he demands.

Once I am done telling him, he smirks and then laughs.

"Those fools are playing right into my hands," he says after a minute.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Until next time, Miss Smith," he says and then he is gone.

_What did he mean by that? _I think and then glance at the clock on my nightstand.

"Crap!" I exclaim and then hurry out of my room and make my way toward the training room.

"You're late," Natasha says once I reach the training room. "What were you doing? I told you, your session started in 15 minutes," She asks skeptically.

_Come on think of something to tell her and make it convincing! _I order myself mentally.

"I changed my clothes and then I had to go to the restroom," I lie. _Stupid, but it works._ I think.

"It took you 25 minutes to get changed and use the restroom?" she questions skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if you must know…"

"How about we get to warming up?" Clint suggests, cutting me off.

Natasha turns her attention to him. "Yes let's," she agrees, but I can tell she is still skeptical. "Let's stretch," she says.

We stretch for about 15 minutes.

"For today's lesson, you are going to try to attack Clint and I," Natasha says walking around me and then makes her way to stand by Clint. "We, of course, will be coming after you as well."

"Two against one, how is that fair?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not, but then again, most of the time your opponents are not going to be fair," Natasha answers.

"We will, however, let you make the first move," Clint says.

"O…Ok," I say nervously. _As far as I am concerned my hand to hand still stinks, there is no way I am going to be able to beat them…yet. _I think .

"Whenever you are ready," Clint says, breaking me out of my thought.

I shake my head to clear it. I look at them both and see they are already in a fighting stance. I get into one as well.

I keep my eyes on both of them and decide to try and attack Clint first. I bring my leg up to kick but he catches it and pushes me backwards and I land on my butt.

"Ok, now what did you learn?" Clint asks me.

"To not try to kick you again," I say as I stand up and rub my butt.

Natasha rolls her eyes.

"Next time be quicker and plan your attacks," he says, "Let's try again."

This time I didn't get to attack first because, this time, Natasha aims a punch at my face. Luckily I am able to dodge her blow. However I am not as lucky with Clint's attack because he soon kicks my legs out from under me.

I land once again on my butt, but this time they don't stop. As I begin to get up Natasha tries to kick my head. I somehow manage to catch her foot. I am just about to push her backwards when Clint grabs my other arm and pulls it behind my back at an awkward angle, and kicks my legs out from under me again.

"Ah!" I cry out, and let go of Natasha's foot.

"That was a little better," Clint says as he lets go of my arm and helps me up.

"We still need to work on your technique," Natasha says.

We keep on practicing until we see Agent Hill walk in.

"Director Fury would like you all in the main room," she informs us.

"I am assuming that Stark is back," Natasha says as we exit the room.

"Yes," Agent Hill confirms.

Once we reach the main room we make our way over to where Tony, Siri, Bruce, and Fury are standing. I also notice that Tony is out of his Iron Man suit.

"Was the mission successful?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, Stark got there, without being noticed, and attached the prototype to the satellite," Fury answers.

"So, what do we do now?" Natasha asks.

"I've got a few ideas, but right now I want Stark, Dr. Banner, and Miss Kuthrapoli, to show me their prototype ideas," Fury says, "The rest of you are dismissed," he says to the rest of us.

***3****rd**** Person POV***

"So what do you have so far for ideas?" Fury asks as they enter the lab.

"Well, we have one," Tony says handing him the paper with the idea, "Although I don't even know if it will work or if it is even logical. We still need to see what else we can come up with."

Fury looks over the paper for a few minutes. "I want you to know that I am bringing in more people for this project," Fury informs him as he finishes looking over the idea.

"Why?" Tony asks, "We are more than capable of doing this."

"I know that, Stark, but we need to have a working idea as soon as possible. Let's say that Loki is on Earth and he decides to let it be known, you are not going to be able to work on this if you have to go out and fight him," he explains, "This will be better in the long run."

"Who are you bringing in?" Banner asks curiously.

"Erik Selvig, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis," he answers.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Banner asks.

"Yeah, I agree with him. Isn't Jane, Thor's love interest? Loki could use her against him, and you are really going to bring Erik Selvig back after everything that happened last time?" Tony asks.

"They have already agreed to help and should be here sometime tomorrow," Fury says and then exits the room.

"Well it looks like this lab is going to be getting a little more crowded," Tony mumbles.

"Yep," Siri agrees.

"But I can understand why Fury thinks it is a good idea though," Banner inputs.

"I guess, but I still do not think it is a good idea," Tony says.

"Neither do I," Banner agrees.

"But it could help you guys out a lot," Siri says.

***Candance POV***

I hear a knock at my door and glance at my clock and see that it is 7.

I open my door to see Steve standing there.

"Ready for your training session?" he asks me as I close my door.

"Yep," I say and we make our way to the training room.

Once we reach the training room we make our way over to where Tony and Thor. Tony is in his Iron Man suit.

"So what are we working on today?" I ask.

"You are going to stop us from attacking you by using your abilities. We will all be coming at you all at once," Tony answers.

"Ok, let's get started," I say excited for this session since I can use my abilities.

The first one to try and attack me is Steve. He throws his shield at me, but I use my force field to block it. I then use my telekinesis to send his shield flying toward him, he dodges it.

I then turn to my right and see that Thor is running toward me with his hammer. I quickly use my telekinesis to send him flying into the wall.

I look and see that Steve has now recovered his shield and is once again coming toward me; I also notice that Thor has gotten back up as well. I however hear the sound of Tony's suit getting ready to fire from behind me and quickly turn around. Just as he fires at me I put my force field around me, however all I had time to do was put up a weak one, and the force of the blow sends me flying backward into Steve. We hit the ground hard.

"Ow," I mumble rubbing my head.

"Are you ok?" Tony asks walking over to us.

"Yeah, I will be fine," I say although I know I am going to be sore in the morning. I can already feel bruises starting to form on my back from colliding with Steve.

"You're bleeding," Steve says from behind me.

"What? Where?" I ask.

"Your head," Steve answers.

I bring my hand up to my head and feel around the back of it, and sure enough I am bleeding.

"Here let me help you up," Steve says standing up himself.

"She may have a concussion, we should take her to see Banner," Tony says.

"No, I will be fine," I insist.

"I agree with Tony," Steve says.

"As do I," Thor agrees.

"Fine, let's go see Dr. Banner," I say defeated.

"Are you ok to walk?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," I say and begin to walk forward. All of a sudden though I become very dizzy and am about to fall, but Steve catches me and then carries me to the lab.

"You are not going to need stitches," Bruce says looking at my head, "But you do have a mild concussion, so you are going to have to take it easy with your training session for the rest of the week. At the end of the week I want you to come back so I can see how you are doing," he says as I stand up from the lab table I was sitting on. "If you feel sick at any time though I want you to come and see me."

"I will," I assure him.

"I would go get some rest," he says.

"Let's get you back to your room," Steve says.

"I am fine I can get there myself," I assure him.

"It is fine I don't mind," he insists.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am fine," I say again.

"Ok, if you are sure," he says as Tony and Thor walk out of the lab.

"I am really sorry about that," Tony says, "I could have seriously hurt you. Maybe that was a little too much since you are still trying to strengthen and get better control of your abilities."

"I tried to tell you that," Steve says a little angry.

Tony starts to say something but I cut him off.

"Guys don't I am going to be fine, no harm done," I say with a smile.

"Yes, that is very good news, Lady Candance," Thor agrees.

"I am going to go to my room now and get some sleep, goodnight," I say to them and then walk past them making my way to my room.

"Goodnight ," they call in unison.

_Today has been a long day. _I think once I reach my room.

**A/N: So there is the chapter, we hope you like. How do you feel about Candance? I know you are probably wondering about her parents and you will find that out in due time, I promise :) Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Stark," I called as I entered the lab. "I had this dream last night. And I know this sounds crazy, but hear me out, I think it will help with the prototype. We need something that will trap Loki on earth, right?"

"Yes," Tony nods. "And your dream dealt with that how..?"

"I was getting there," I roll my eyes. "My dream was technically a memory from when I was a little girl. You see my dad would take me fishing every Sunday. We had a nice time catching fish and when I had got the hang of that he taught me how to catch crawfish. You set a trap and waited until crawfish swam in and then you closed the trap. It was easy and efficient."

"I fail to see how this helps us with the prototype," Tony frowns.

"Really? I thought you of all people would get where I was going. Aren't you supposed to be inventive?" I tease him. "Well if we can find some way to make a trap that could hold a Norse god and activate on its own... We may be able to catch him."

Tony stares at me for a moment. "I can't believe I didn't see that. It's brilliant! Now, we just have to figure out how to go about this and what to use."

"Well for starters it should be something electrical," I say.

"Obviously," Tony snorts. "Hmm, I would like to speak with Thor and see if he has any idea what would keep a god imprisoned. If he doesn't I guess we will just have to use him as a test subject."

"I don't know that he would agree to that," I say.

Tony just shrugs.

We are all standing outside S.H.I.E.L.D., minus Thor, awaiting the arrival of Jane, Darcy, and Erik.

"When were they supposed to get here?" Candance asks. She sounded anxious and impatient.

"There was no set time," Fury shrugs.

"Why does it matter?" Natasha asks. "You have nothing better to do. You train and sit around headquarters."

"Maybe I wanted to practice on my own," Candance shrugs. "I am trying to hone my skills."

"No one said you had to be here," I point out. "You could have stayed behind."

"I want to meet them," Candance says. "I was just asking."

"Wait, I think that's them," Fury says gesturing to a car coming towards us at a distance.

We all eagerly wait for the car to reach where we are standing. As soon as it does instead of the two woman and man that we thought it was Thor gets out.

"You are supposed to be on Asgard," Fury states.

"Why did you not tell me Jane was returning?" Thor demands of Fury.

"I did not want you to be distracted. Not until you return," Fury sighed.

"I will be here to greet Jane and then I will go to Asgard. I have asked the cab to wait. I will still complete my mission," Thor tells Fury. "You took her away from me once. You will not do it again."

"Thor," Tony says. "Is there something on Asgard that would be able to hold a god like you or Loki?"

"Possibly. I will look into it when I go up," Thor says.

"Thank you," Tony says. "I would appreciate it."

"It was my idea, thank you," I announce loudly.

Tony rolls his eyes.

"Here they come," Fury states.

"Are you sure this time?" Tony asks.

"Yes, Stark. There is no one else it could be," Fury growls.

Erik got out of the car first. He said hi to everyone he had met before and then went to stand with Fury. Then Darcy came next. She didn't really say anything, just went to stand next to Erik. Then Jane steps out.

As soon as Thor sees her he runs over to her and engulfs her in a hug.

"Thor!" Jane grins and hugs him back. "I missed you."

"I have missed you too," Thor murmurs in her ear. "As soon as I return to Asgard we must spend time together."

"Yes, of course," Jane grins excitedly.

"So what will we be doing while we are here?" Erik asks Fury as he, Jane, and Darcy arrive at S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters.

"You will be researching anything you can possibly find that will aid in an attack against Loki. I would also like to see if we can find anything we could use to track him," Fury instructs.

"Do you have a room set up for us?" Jane asks.

"The computer lab on the fourth floor is set up and ready to go. It is also closed to everyone except the three of you and the Avengers. Also, the lab is open to you any time you may need it. Tony, Banner, and one of our new recruitments are down there working on a prototype now," Fury says. "Any questions?"

Everyone shakes their heads in the negative.

"Then get to work," Fury claps his hands.

Down in the lab, Tony, Banner, and I are doing as much as we can without anything to use as a base for our prototype.

"We can put the base in a plutonium floor underneath the ground," I decide. "And then we can make it very sensitive so when Loki stands on it, it sets it off, and traps him. Of course we need something to trap him with."

"That's a good idea," Banner states. "Tony, you'd better keep her hidden away or Fury will give her your job."

Tony looks at me, "Nah. He wants her gone as soon as we defeat Loki."

"Are you going to let me go?" I ask him. I really am just teasing him, but somwhere inside me, I want to know his answer.

"I don't know," Tony grins pulling me close to him. "What's in it for me, if I keep you around?"

"Oh, I don't know," I whisper in his ear. "I am sure you'll think of something."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Banner interrupts.

I blush and pull away from Tony, "Sorry. Forgot you were here."

"It's okay. Usually people are all too aware that I am in the room. It's a nice change," Banner laughs.

Tony just looks annoyed.

"We should get back to work," I point out.

"Yeah, Bruce, would you mind running up to where Jane is and asking her if she found what I asked her to look for?" Tony asks him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I wasn't aware you had asked for her help," Banner states.

"Yeah, last night. I had a brainstorm, but I didn't feel like researching it on top of being down here in the lab, so I asked her to look it up for me. She'll know what you're talking about," Tony says. "I think it will really help with a push forward on this prototype."

"Okay," Banner shrugs. "I'll be back."

As soon as he leaves, Tony turns to me, "Now, we can be alone."

"You didn't ask Jane for help did you?" I ask him.

"No," he snorts.

"Banner won't be happy," I murmur.

"Who cares?" Tony whispers in my ear. He leans down and kisses me.

"Not me," I giggle.

"Thor, welcom back," Odin says as Thor enters his father's throne room.

"Thank you, father. I am hear to seek Loki," Thor says. "Do you know where he has gone?"

"He has left Asgard, my son," Odin admits. "He managed to slip through our hands and make it to Earth. Once there we lost visual. He's a tricky one."

"That is what he is known for," Thor mutters. "Alright. Well, Tony and his girlfriend wanted me to find out if there is anything up here that could trap a god. Specifically Loki."

"There is the impermeable frost," Odin says.

"What?" Thor asks. "I've never heard of that."

"That's because I did not want anyone to know of it. Go to your mother. She will show you where it is kept. It is the only thing that can hold a god. Even one with magic like Loki," Odin explains. "You can take it back with you, but be careful. Do not let anyone know what is in the boxes."

"Of course, father," Thor says and goes to find his mother.

Once he has the impermeable frost he tries to make a clean exit to the now repaired Bifrost. Unfortunately, he is not so lucky and is stopped by Sif.

"Hey, there," she smiles at him.

"Sif," Thor says, screaming on the inside.

"What are you doing with those boxes?" she asks.

"It's some of my belongings," Thor makes up. "It seems I will be staying on Midgard for awhile."

"That's too bad," Sif frowns. "I was hoping I, we'd, get to see more of you."

"That is too bad," Thor says. "Well, I best be getting back. Fury is waiting. And Jane, too."

"Jane? That human? Don't tell me you are still involved with her?" Sif laughs.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Thor says. "Well, I'll see you."

"Sure," Sif mutters and walks away.

Thor takes a deep breath and continues to the Bifrost.

Tony and I are working on the protoype again.

"I think we have a really good thing going here," Tony says.

"Are you talking about the prototype, or us?" I ask him.

He laughs, "Both. Though I was talking about the prototype. We basically have the entire thing designed. We just need something to act as the base and a way to get it to react."

"So, just the important parts?" I ask.

"Yeah, those ones," Tony smiles. "Hopefully Thor is going to take care of one of those problems."

"Have you two finished making out down here?" Banner says as he walks into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asks.

"Well, I found Jane. She had no clue about what you were going on about. Luckily, I am smart, and realized what you did. And, since I like Siri, I decided to leave you guys be for a bit. Did you get any work done?"

"Yes, we have the prototype designed. We just have to find a base and a way to make the base react when Loki comes into contact with it," Tony says.

"So the important parts?" Banner asks.

"Hey, that's what I said!" I laugh.

"How do we get it to react?" Banner asks.

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Tony says.

"I think we need to know what the base is before we can do that," I point out. "Otherwise it might not work with the base."

"True," Tony agrees. "I guess we await Thor's return."

"I guess so," I nod.

We were all called to a meeting. I guess Thor has returned and he has news for us. I am hoping he also found something to help with the prototype.

"Thor has brought us back some...unfortunate news," Fury announces.

We all turn to look at him. He is sitting in one of the chairs with Jane sitting on his lap. I had never seen him in such an intimate position. Jane must have forced him into it. They do make quite a cute couple.

"Loki has escaped to Midgard," Thor states.

"Luckily, we anticipated this and are working towards capturing him here on earth," Fury says.

"Speaking of which, I have found something Tony, Bruce, and Siri can use as a base for their prototype," Thor speaks up.

"Great!" I grin. "What is it?"

"My father calls it Impermeable Frost," Thor shrugs. "He says noabout knows of its existance. Except him, my mother, and now everyone in this room."

"And it will hold Loki, even with his magic?" I ask.

"Yes, according to my father," Thor confirms.

"Excellent," Tony and I grin.

"The two of you are eerily alike," Natasha grimaces.

"Meeting over. Everyone back to work," Fury sighs.

"Siri, practice in an hour," Natasha tells me as she leaves the room.

I head up to the gym leaving the guys to work in the lab. They are trying to use the solid Thor brought back as a base.

I walk into the gym and stop dead in my tracks. Natasha and Clint are making out in the middle of the floor. I loudly clear my throat.

They both jump up immediately.

"Should I come back later?" I ask. "I do have other things I could be doing."

"Please don't tell anyone," Natasha practically begs. Hmm, I never thought that possible.

"What do I get out of it?" I ask.

"We can stop practices," Natasha offers.

I narrow my eyes, "Fine. It's not like I need them anyway."

"You really don't. You're probably better than me," Natasha compliments me.

"You really don't want people to know, do you?" I ask. "Why is that?"

"We will tell them when we are ready. For now, I would rather it remaim a secret. We both would," Natasha says.

"We both would?" Clint asks. "This was your idea. I never said anything about keeping it quiet. I don't care who knows."

"I'm just going to go," I mutter and quickly walk out. Oops, I giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews! Please read and Review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

I open my door and turn on the lights and see Loki standing by my bed.

"Tell me, why did Thor return to Asgard today?" he asks walking toward me.

"I… I am not entirely sure," I say honestly, "He brought something back called the impermeable frost and it is supposed to be able to catch you," I say explaining the best I can.

"I have never heard of this impermeable frost before," he says in thought.

"Well your brother… I mean Thor," I say correcting myself as I see anger flash in his eyes, "Said that only his father, mother, and everyone who was there when he told us knows about it."

"Interesting, and very much like the All-Father," Loki says with bitterness, "Keeping things hidden."

I don't know what to stay so I just stand and look at him. I can tell he is now deep in thought.

"You must find out all you can about this impermeable frost, and then tell me about it," Loki says after a few minutes.

"O...OK, but if I start asking a lot of questions won't people start to become suspicious?" I ask.

"More than likely, but how you can avoid that is simply by lying," he says with a smirk, "If they begin to question why you want to know, simply say that maybe you could help."

"Ok," I say unsure.

"I expect you to have some more information for the next time that we meet," he says and then he is gone.

_I wonder where he goes to. _I think randomly as I glance at the clock on my bedside table and see that it is 12:30 AM.

_Might as well try to get some sleep. _I think and then change out of my clothes into my pajamas and then lay down. Soon enough sleep finds me.

I wake up and see that it is 5:30. _Yay another one of those up early again days! Hmm, maybe I should try to go back to sleep… nah what is the point. _I think as I sit up in my bed and stretch.

I yawn and then get out of bed. I decide to get shower and grab some of my clothes and then make my way to the restroom.

Once I finish in the shower I get out, get dressed, and then do my hair.

After I finish, I make my way out of my room and to the kitchen.

Once I reach the kitchen I notice that Steve is sitting at the table. He looks up at me as I walk in.

"Good morning," he says with a smile.

"Morning," I say in return with a smile as well.

"Couldn't sleep again?" he asks as I walk over to the coffee maker. I see that he has already made some.

"No," I answer as I grab a mug and pour some coffee.

"How is your head doing?" he asks as I sit down at the table across from him.

"It is still a little sore, and I can't wear my hair in a ponytail because it pulls on the cut, but other than that good," I reply with a shrug.

"Well I am glad to hear that," he says sincerely, "You go back to see Dr. Banner at the end of the week right?" he asks as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Mmhmm," I reply.

There are a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well aren't you two up early!" someone exclaims from the doorway.

Steve and I both turn our attention to the doorway and see Tony leaning against it.

"Bonding again?" he asks with a smirk as he makes his way over to the coffee pot.

"What are you doing up so early?" Steve asks ignoring his question, "Actually what are you even doing here at this hour? Don't you and Siri usually stay at your tower?"

"Actually with all the late night work Siri and I have been doing on the new prototype we have been staying here," he answers taking a seat next to me, "Who made the coffee?" he questions after taking a sip.

"I did," Steve replies.

"Really?" Tony asks surprised, "Whoever taught you how to use a coffee maker did an excellent job then," he says with a smirk while taking another sip.

"Well, I have learned a lot in the last two years," Steve informs him.

"Glad to see that an old dog can learn new tricks!" Tony exclaims setting his coffee mug on the counter.

I stifle my laughter while Steve glares at him.

"What about you Candance," Tony says turning his attention to me.

"What about me?" I ask hesitantly.

"Do like being an Avenger so far? I mean by now you probably want to strangle Fury, but don't worry you are not the only."

"It is ok, I mean I guess I have no choice but to like it, since I really had no choice in whether or not I wanted to be one," I answer.

"None of us really did, but hey I have gotten an even bigger fan base now due to it, so I guess that is a plus," he says with that same cocky smirk, "Even the Cap has as well."

I look at Steve and see that he is slightly irritated with Tony's arrogant attitude.

"How is your head?" Tony asks changing the subject upon realizing that we were not going to comment.

"It is good, still sore but nothing I can't deal with," I answer.

"Sorry again about that," he apologizes again while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is ok, even with the short time, I still should have been able to produce a strong force field," I say with a shrug.

"You'll get better," Tony says patting my back.

I just nod my head in agreement and finish off my coffee.

"How can you people be up this early?" someone asks.

We all turn and see Siri walking over to the coffee maker.

"Morning, honey," Tony says and then laughs as she turns and glares at him, "Someone is grumpy."

"We were up until 3:00 AM and it is only 6:15 how are you not?" Siri questions while pouring herself a glass of coffee.

"I don't even want to know why you were up that late, but I have a feeling most of the time wasn't spent on the prototype," Steve says as he shakes his head.

Tony just turns to him and grins.

"Here Siri you can have my seat," I say and stand up, "I am finished."

"Thanks," she says with a smile and sits down.

I walk over to the sink and begin to clean my coffee cup. Once I am done I exit the kitchen and make my way to the elevator.

_Hopefully Dr. Banner will not be in the lab yet, and then I will be able to do some snooping. _I think as I get in the elevator and press the button to the lab. _At least I know Tony and Siri will not be in there yet._

Soon enough the elevator dings and the door opens. I make my way out and begin to make my way to the lab.

Once I get to the lab, I peek inside the window.

_Hmm, there doesn't appear to be anyone in it even though the lights are on. _I think as I open the door.

Once I am inside I close it.

"Wow Tony you are up…" a voice says from somewhere behind me, causing me to jump and turn around.

I turn and see Dr. Banner looking at me from behind a table.

"Oh good morning Candance, I thought you were Tony," he says wiping his hands off on a towel.

"It is Ok, Dr. Banner, good morning to you as well," I say with a smile.

"So what can I do for you Candance?" he asks stepping around the table to stand in front of me, "Have you been feeling dizzy? Is the cut on your head bothering you?" he questions.

"Oh, uh, no… I just wanted to see if you could tell me more about this impermeable frost," I reply.

"Why a sudden interest in it?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"I just thought that maybe if you told me more about what you guys were doing and what your plan is exactly, that maybe I could help you," I lie while trying to sound convincing.

"Hey Bruce did you figure out how we are going to build the thing yet?" Tony asks as he comes into the lab with Siri close behind, "Oh, hey Candance," he says looking at me, "What is she doing here?" he asks Bruce.

"Well, Candace says she would like to learn more about the impermeable frost and what we are going to do with it so maybe she can help," Bruce answers.

"Is that so," Siri says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," I reply innocently.

"Well we are going to use it to trap Loki," Siri says.

I mentally roll my eyes._ No crap. _I think annoyed.

"I already know that," I say as nicely as I can.

"It is going to be a part of our new prototype," Tony says this time.

"Yes, but how is it supposed to catch Loki?" I ask.

"Well…" Bruce starts to say but Siri cuts him off.

"Candance, I think you should just leave this to us," Siri says, "Just focus on your training, no offense but your help really is not needed here."

"Siri," Bruce says clearly not pleased by what she said.

"What?" Siri asks innocently while turning her attention to Bruce.

Bruce just shakes his head, displeased with how she is acting.

I slightly smile as I watch them argue. It is definitely amusing but not helpful with me getting information.

"Does she have any experience with things like this? I mean does she know how to build prototypes or anything?" Siri questions.

"Siri, I think you need to go back to bed," Tony says playfully with a smirk, "These early morning hours are not your friend."

"In her defense Siri you don't, you are just here because of Tony. Granted you do have some good ideas and are good at giving your input, and have helped, but still," Bruce says.

She glares at him for a few minutes and then sighs.

"I know," she says and then turns her attention to me, "It nice that you want to help, but it is truly not needed."

"I understand, but could you still give me a little information?" I ask.

"Why the sudden interest?" Siri questions, "You could have asked when it was first brought here, but you didn't. Now all of a sudden you want to know," she says as she skeptically looks at me.

"Is it so wrong for me to be curious?" I question, I can tell she is getting suspicious.

"No…" she says.

"Then why won't you tell me?" I challenge.

"We have told you some information, the information that you need to know," she responds.

"She is right, you know as much as anyone else," Tony says.

"Fine," I sigh defeated, "Sorry for wasting your time," I say and then exit the lab.

_Loki is not going to be happy with my lack of information. _I think as I make my way to the elevator.

Once I get to the elevator, I press the button to go up and as soon as the door opens I walk in. Once in I press the button for my floor. As soon as the bell dings and the doors open I exit the elevator.

I make my way to my room. When I reach it I open the door and go in.

I glance at the clock on my bedside table and see it is already 9:00.

I yawn, _a little cat nap won't hurt anything, I was up so early this morning._

I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. Slowly I drift to sleep.

I wake with a start and glance at my clock. It is now 11:30 AM!

_So much for a little cat nap! I slept for two and a half hours._

I stand up and stretch, then make my way to the bathroom to fix my hair.

When done I exit my room.

As I am walking down the hallway my stomach growls, so I begin to make my way to the kitchen for some lunch.

Once I reach the kitchen I hear talking inside. I cautiously walk in and find Jane and Erik at the stove cooking, while Darcy sits at the table.

They all turn the attention to me as they hear me approach.

"Good morning…" Jane says with a smile which quickly turns to a frown due to not remembering my name.

"Candance," I say with a smile.

"Candance!" she exclaims with a little laugh, "I am so sorry I forgot your name."

"That is ok," I smile.

"Go ahead and sit down at the table, we are almost done cooking," Erik says while gesturing toward the table.

"Oh, I can get my own food, that is ok," I say as I begin to walk toward the refrigerator.

"Nonsense, there is enough here. Trust me, Thor should be joining us soon, we have made enough to share," Erik replies and then turns his attention back to the stove.

"Ok," I say and take a seat next to Darcy.

"Hey," she says turning her attention to me.

"Hi," I say with a slight smile.

"You are one of the new recruits right?" she asks.

"Yep," I reply, "So how do you like it here?"

"It is ok, but it is not like I really want to be here. The last time I had a run in with S.H.I.E.L.D., which was when Thor was banished to Earth, they took all of Jane's research and my I-pod," she answers.

"Oh, why did they do that?" I ask curiously.

"It is because they found out that I had information on how Thor got here, and other things like that," Jane answers setting a plate of hamburgers in front of us, "They also knew that Thor was different as well," she says.

"Oh," I say as her and Erik continue to set food in front of us.

"The food looks delicious!" Thor exclaims as he enters the kitchen, "You did an excellent job preparing it Jane and Erik," he says as he takes a seat across from Darcy.

_I wonder if they always eat at this time._ I wonder as Erik and Jane take their seats. _They must. _I conclude. _Although I wouldn't know because every time I eat lunch no one else is usually in the kitchen._

"Hello, Darcy and Candance," he says to us.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey," Darcy says.

"So tell me Candance, these abilities you have, how is it that you were born with them?" Thor asks as we are putting food onto our plates.

The question catches me off guard and I give him a questioning look. _Could that be a more random question? _I think.

"Umm, well for one I am a mutant and we are born with our abilities, although we do have different genes than regular people," I explain with a shrug.

"Interesting, and are there more of the mutants out there?" he questions and then takes a big bite of his hamburger.

"Yeah, and there is a whole school for them in New York," I reply.

"Fascinating," he says.

"That is very fascinating," Jane says while looking at me, "I have heard of mutants but you are the first one I have met."

"What can you do?" Erik asks curiously.

"Umm. I have telekinesis and force fields," I answer.

"Could you show us?" he asks.

_Why not? _I think.

"Sure," I answer and I lift his glass in the air with my telekinesis.

"Interesting," he asks and Jane and Darcy shake their heads in agreement.

I carefully set his glass back down. "Now throw your knife at me," I say to him.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"Throw your butter knife at me," I say again while gesturing to it.

He looks at me questioningly. "It will be fine, I promise," I assure him.

He hesitantly picks it up and then throws it at me, which I block with my force field.

The rest of lunch is spent talking about what they do, and when Thor was banished to Earth.

When we are done eating I offer to help clean, but they insist that they got it, so I exit the kitchen. Before I do though I glance at the clock and see it is 1:30.

_Now what to do? _I wonder as I walk down the hallway. I am just about to turn to the one that leads to my room when a hand on my arm stops me.

I turn around and see a man that I have never seen before. He has light short blonde and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" I question.

"You are Candance Smith?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer hesitantly, "And you are?" I question, he appears to be an Agent but I want to make sure.

"Agent Jones," he answers, "This is for you," he says handing me a piece of paper, "Open in private," he says and then begins walking away.

I look at the note in my hand and then look up getting ready to ask him about it, but he is already out of sight.

_I wonder who this could be from? _I think as I make my way to my room.

Once I reach my room, I turn on the lights and close the door.

I sit down on my bed and unfold the paper and read,

_I feel that meeting in your sleeping chambers is going to start becoming too risky, once I begin to put my plan into motion. I feel it is time that we start meeting elsewhere. Please meet me tonight at 7:00 at Central Park. Once you read this dispose of it as well._

It is not signed but I know who it is from.

I slip the note into my pocket, checking to make sure it will not fall out. I will dispose of it on my way to meet Loki.

For now though I decide to take my clothes to the laundry room and wash them, although I have the feeling that I am forgetting about something.

Soon enough it is 6:30 and I make my way out of HQ and to Central Park. I have no idea where Central Park is, and that is due to the fact that I have never been to NYC before, so I decided that it was best to leave early.

_Ok now where do I go. _I wonder as I look around._ Maybe I should look into taking the subway… wait I got it, I will get a taxi! _I think and began to try to catch a driver's attention.

Finally, after at a few minutes a taxi finally pulls up to me.

I quick open the door and hope in the back and then close the door.

"Where to?" he asks.

"Central Park," I answer.

Soon enough we are on the road heading to Central Park.

I glance at the watch I put on and see it is now 6:50 and we are stuck and a major traffic jam.

"How far away are we?" I ask.

"About 5 minutes, although with how traffic is moving it could be a while," the driver responds.

I sigh, and stare out my window. NYC was definitely different from Florida.

_Oh how I miss it there. _I think sadly.

Finally we begin moving again and a little while after the driver pulls off on the side of the road.

The driver informs me that we are here so I thank and pay him, and then exit the taxi.

I glance at my watch and see it is 7:05. _Great I am late and I have no idea where he is. _I think as I look around the park.

"You're late," I hear someone say behind me, and I immediately turn around.

My breath catches in my throat as I look at him. Instead of him being dressed in his amour like he usually is, he is now dressed in black dress pants, a dark green dress shirt, a long dark coat, and a green scarf.

_He definitely looks good like this. _I think and then mentally slap myself. _You have seen the guy how many times now? Why are you thinking like this all of a sudden? _

I see that he has an amused smirk on his face, and I shake my head to clear my thoughts, upon realizing that I am staring at him.

"I know and I am sorry, I got stuck in traffic," I apologize quickly, and then a thought crosses my mind.

_Crap I forgot to dispose of the note. _I think as I pull it out of my pocket.

"I distinctly remember telling you in that note to dispose of it once read," he says looking at it.

"I know," I say beginning to tear it up, "But I thought it would be better to dispose of it out here than at HQ, at risk of someone finding it."

"Just get rid of it," he says irritated.

I quickly throw the torn up pieces into a nearby trash can. Once I do I make my way back to him.

"Now tell me what have you found out about this impermeable frost?" he asks as he begins to walk and I follow him.

"Actually, nothing new," I admit.

"Hmm, is that so? I think I remember telling you to find out more about it," he says turning his head to the side to look at me.

"I know you did and I tried. I went to the lab this morning in hopes of snooping…" I explain to him what happened. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Then it would seem that this Siri is already suspicious of you," he finally says.

"I don't understand why she would be though, I have barely talked to her," I say.

"Just make sure you are extra careful around her. I do not know what makes her suspicious of you, but better safe than sorry," he says as we continue to walk through the park.

"Oh I will," I say, "Umm, so that agent that gave me your note, is he working with you?" I question as the thought crosses my mind.

"Yes," he answers, and I look at him confused, "Remember when I told you that there were people on that ship that you Avengers shouldn't trust?" he questions.

I think back and I vaguely remember.

"Yes, I think so," I say.

"Well, I have agents who are doing the same thing that you are, and I will make sure that you know which ones you can talk to and which ones you can't. Maybe they will be able to help with your revenge…" he says and I cut him off.

"Wait why would they work willingly with you? Why would they not go to Fury as soon as you went to them?" I ask.

"It is simple, they all have something against S.H.I.E.L.D like you do," he explains.

"Oh," I say not knowing how to respond.

"I must go, but next time we meet I do want to hear about your revenge plan," he says and begins to walk away.

"Wait, how will I…" but he is already out of sight. I sigh and begin walking back the way we came.

I hail a taxi and as soon as I get in I close the door.

"Where to?" the driver asks.

I give them the address of the building and soon we are on our way.

Once he pulls up to HQ, I pay him and then exit.

Once I make my way into HQ, I begin to make my way to the elevator, when someone clearing their throat behind me makes me stop.

"Where were you?"

I turn around and see Natasha looking at me with her arms over her chest and a raised eyebrow.

"I decided to go out and get something to eat for supper," I lie.

"Interesting," she says and I can tell she is skeptic, "Forget about something today?" she questions.

"Umm," I say and then hit my forehead with my palm, "Shoot I had a training session with you and Clint today, didn't I?" I say, while mentally scolding myself for forgetting.

"Yes you did,?" she says, and I can tell she is not happy at all.

I don't say anything for a moment trying to figure out exactly what time the session was scheduled for and I realize that it was around the same time I had met with Loki.

I look at my watch and see it is now 9. _Crap how could I have been so stupid, although it is not like I could have really blown off Loki…_

"Where did you go to eat?" she questions, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Umm, _Planet Hollywood,_" I reply remembering that they had one just like Florida did.

"That is a nice restaurant, and I am sure you needed the food more than you did the training," she says sarcastically, "You will have to tell me all about the restaurant in your next training session, unless you decided to skip it and go there again," and with that she walks way.

I sigh and begin to make my way to my room.

Once I reach it I flop onto my bed and close my eyes.

_Something tells me Natasha didn't believe that one bit. _I think and shortly after I drift to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Do you think there's something off... with that Candance?" I ask Tony the following day in the lab.

"What do you mean?" Tony mutters as he tinkers around with the imermeable frost.

"Doesn't she seem, I don't know, suspicious?" I ask. "She came in here, asking all those questions, when we already told everyone what we were going to."

"She said she had an interest," Tony shrugs.

"She never had an interest before," I point out. "And Natasha said she missed a training session."

"You worry too much," Tony murmurs kissing my forehead.

"I'm just saying, maybe we should keep an eye on her," I suggest.

"Maybe," Tony says.

I roll my eyes, "Did you think of a way to use that yet?" I point to the frost.

"No. I'm still experimenting. You could get over here and help," he gestures.

I giggle and walk over to him.

After staring at the frost for awhile, I had an idea.

"What would happen if...?" I mutter to myself. I chip off a piece of the frost and put it on a burner.

After about a minute, it melts.

"Hmm," I murmur. "Tony, it melts, to a liquid."

"Really?" he asks interested.

"Yes, I think we can use this," I say.

"But, how's it going to trap Loki?" Tony asks.

"Good point," I frown.

"Let's break for lunch," Tony says. "We'll think better on full stomachs."

I make sure to lock the lab securely behind me. I don't want anyone trying to break in.

"Do you want to go back to the lab?" Tony asks me when we finish eating.

"Um, how about we go to one of the training rooms and work out for a bit," I suggest. "We don't want to become lethargic."

"Yes, that would be oh so terrible," Tony mutters.

"It would if they replaced you as Iron Man," I tell him.

He glares at me.

I just shrug.

"Let's go," he sighs.

I grin and take his hand.

"Where are the two of you going?" Thor asks as we pass him in the hallway.

"Training room. She thinks I'm fat," Tony frowns.

"I never said that," I roll my eyes.

"See you guys later," Thor shakes his head.

Tony and I do a bit of hand to hand combat.

I manage to knock him to the floor and crouch over him.

"I win," I grin triumphantly.

"I am too old for this," Tony grunts.

"Excuses, excuses," I shake my head.

"I'd win if I had my suit on and that's all that matters," he says.

I roll my eyes, "Let's get back to the lab. I want to work more on the trap."

Tony's eyes light up, "Thank god."

I look at him.

"That's my natural element," he shrugs. He winks, "I prefer hands on excercises."

"We just did hand to hand combat," I point out.

He just walks out of the room.

We've been in the lab for a good 3 hours, working on this trap.

Okay, I've been working on it. Tony's tinkering with some improvement to his suit.

I still had the melted frost sitting in front of me. This discovery had to help somehow.

I decide to clean up the lab table while I think on the project.

My mind is all over the place while I'm cleaning, so I'm not paying much attention to what I'm doing.

I turn around to put some of Tony's tools away, and I run right into him.

The tools I have clutter to the ground and whatever Tony's holding goes flying through the air.

"Shit," he swears.

We turn around to watch it fly through the air and drop right into the liquid frost.

I gasp.

But what happens next is even more amazing.

Whatever Tony was holding caused an electric shock when it fell into the frost. The shock caused the frost to return to its solid state, trapping the item inside it.

"I think we just figured out how to trap Loki," I murmur.

"We're never admitting to how this really happened. Those were electrical cords, it will look like it was on purpose," Tony says slowly.

"I agree," I say. "We still have to figure it out on a larger scale."

"Easy. We decide where we want the trap to go. Jane and Darcy are on that. We dig a hole and put the liquid in. We lure Loki into it and then we have electrodes hooked up to it, and cameras on it. When he's submerged, we shock it. He's trapped. End of story," Tony explains.

"And how do you expect the god of mischief and lies to be lured into a questionable pool of liquid," I ask him.

"Hmm, good point," he mutters.

"Yeah," I sigh. "If we put it underground would it break through the soil?"

"Maybe the top soil," Tony says. "Let's test it."

"Do you have dirt down here?" I ask.

"Sweetheart, I have everything down here," he laughs.

I simply roll my eyes.

Our experiment works.

"Let's find Fury and let him know," Tony says.

"Only him. I'm still suspicious of that girl," I tell him.

"Okay," Tony agrees.

Fury is happy, or as happy as he can be, with our success.

We got the go ahead ot correspond with Jane and Darcy, so that's where we are headed now.

Tony knocks on the door.

It's usually open so we don't want to barge in.

I start humming to myself as we wait for someone to answer the door.

Tony moves to stand behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he murmurs leaning down. He plants slow kisses along my neck.

"Mm," I murmur. "Tony, stop. What if they open the door?"

"I've been wantin gto kiss you all day," he mutters. "They can deal."

I giggle.

He continues kissin gmy neck. Then he gets impatient. He knocks on the door again, harder this time.

"Hang on a moment," Jane calls from inside.

Tony sighs. He wraps his arms around my waist.

Jane finally appears at the door.

I can't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"What?" Jane frowns.

"You have sex hair," Tony states.

Jane blushes and disappears back in the room. We can hear Thor's deep chuckle.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Tony calls as he pulls me away.

"Our turn to have some fun," he laughs.


End file.
